


Historias Injustas De Los Muertos

by ardrgz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Originally Posted on deviantART, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardrgz/pseuds/ardrgz
Summary: La historia de una era victoriana, en una tierra donde la magia es cuestionada, los fantasmas acechan al pueblo y la gente está desapareciendo, vemos la historia de Lewis, un hombre que está buscando una reliquia maldita.Un día, todo se puso en su contra y su vida se convirtió en un enjambre de problemas...
Kudos: 3





	1. El crimen es de vivos y muertos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Aquí está! ¡La historia que he estado trabajando desde el 2017!  
> Finalmente me sentí un poco menos inseguro de publicarla en la web.  
> Quiero agradecer a todos mis amigos y a mi hermana por apoyarme siempre con mi trabajo. Los amo mucho.  
> Esta es una historia original con personajes originales.
> 
> Seguiré subiendo los próximos capítulos que escribiré, ¡así que estén atentos!
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste, por favor díganme qué les parece!  
> Por favor, miren mis otros redes sociales para ver mi arte en esta historia.

Retirada de la ciudad de Nethertown, casi en las cercanías del bosque, estaba allí una apartada mansión. Dentro de media hora, el reloj indicaría las tres de la madrugada y durante aquella gélida noche, los residentes de dicha mansión se preparaban para salir ocultos entre la penumbra. Ahí vivía el retirado escritor, Edward Mortensen. Un hombre flemático y de pocas palabras, su cabello y bigote eran tan oscuros como el azabache de sus ojos muertos. Incluso con su frialdad, Edward aceptó en su corazón a una mujer, Leonora, a quién arrastró consigo a una vida solitaria.

Leonora había trabajado unos cuantos años como maestra, siendo una mujer muy inteligente y comprensiva, de larga melena cobriza. A menudo estaba vistiendo un largo vestido color vino el cual encajaba con el color de sus labios. Podrían catalogarse como un matrimonio relativamente joven, estaban casados desde hace quince años, y sin importar que, el apoyo era mutuo entre ambos.  
Edward podía sentir un gran vacío en lo más profundo de su corazón, vacío que fue causado por una pérdida importante para él. Y desde aquella fatídica noche, el escritor le rendía tributo una vez al mes. No obstante, de cada doce tributos, siempre hay uno en el cual la visita es especial... 

Él bajaba las escaleras de la mansión junto con su esposa, hasta que notó que su amada se detuvo, y dirigió una mirada nostálgica a las habitaciones de arriba.  
—Estará bien, debemos irnos ya, Leonora.  
—Ya lo sé amor, pero no deja de preocuparme… ¿Quién cuidará de él? —Asustada, la mujer comenzó a crear más preocupaciones por si sola.  
—Últimamente, la ciudad ha tenido muchos crímenes involucrados con la magia y a dónde vamos, es un punto recurrente de esos estúpidos brujos ¿Y si un día no volvemos a casa? —añadió llena de ansiedad, casi a punto de negarse a realizar el viaje.

Edward abrazó tiernamente a su esposa y acarició suavemente su cabello, buscando así tranquilizarla. En una voz cálida y serena, le dijo que todo saldría bien como todos los meses.  
—Debemos irnos ya, recuerda que a los muertos no les gusta ser olvidados…

Y así, ambos salieron de su lúgubre hogar y abordaron su pequeño auto negro, conduciendo camino al cementerio para visitar a aquella importante pérdida.

Durante el abismo nocturno, muchos insolentes salen a vagar libremente para cometer actos deplorables. Los hay de todo tipo: embriagados que salen de los bares, los asaltantes, los brujos... pero, los peores eran los fantasmas, aquellos que atacaban incluso a la persona más indefensa. No obstante, la vida nocturna no estaba siempre plagada de despiadados individuos, era también perfecta para los justicieros que se escondían en las sombras, los cazatesoros.  
Escondido entre las profundidades del bosque, estaba una pequeña cabaña, sin embargo era espaciosa por dentro pues en ella, se reunían un grupo de cazatesoros cada noche. Eran alrededor de doce personas y el líder del grupo. Este líder era un hombre mayor, cuyas arrugas y hebras canosas denotaban su experiencia en todo el asunto de brujería. Un hombre sencillo y dedicado, cuyo nombre era Marcus. 

Marcus se encontraba de pie frente al grupo. Tenía rato desde que la charla empezó y todos habían llegado finalmente a una conclusión.  
—No volveré a repetirlo, Lewis. Tu tarea de hoy es encontrarla, sabes que las reliquias malditas no pueden estar desvalagadas por ahí afuera —dijo Marcus en tono serio, imponiendo una misión a aquel muchacho que mostraba cierto descontento en su rostro.

Lewis era reconocido en el grupo debido a su amplio conocimiento en brujería, complementando los hallazgos de Marcus en diversas ocasiones. Sin embargo, era también reconocido por su obstinado carácter.  
El obstinado joven era también la clase de persona que siempre cuidaba su apariencia, vistiendo un elegante traje que él mismo había confeccionado. A diferencia de su comprensivo mentor de arrugas y canas, Lewis gozaba de su juventud y una larga cabellera negra. la cual era sujetada por una liga color morada.

—¿Te das cuenta que me estás pidiendo irrumpir en el descanso de un muerto? ¡Si la policía me encuentra, estaré acabado! Sin mencionar el posible tormento que me de su fantasma… —replicó Lewis en un tono rezongón.  
Súbitamente, una de las presentes, una chica de cabello cobrizo, muy corto, tez blanca y estatura media, respondió entre la conversación.  
—Tiene razón, no creo que sea lo suficientemente maduro como para esta clase de misión, arruinará todo como siempre —era Luna, quien con su comentario sarcástico buscaba humillar a su hermano.  
—Oh, cállate, tonta. Soy capaz de eso y más. Respondió el joven, mirando con resentimiento a Luna.

Hazel, un joven de piel morena y cabello rizado intervino entre los hermanos.  
—¿Realmente la reliquia es de mucha importancia ahora mismo? Desde hace unas semanas he visto en el mercado a una chica pelirroja que se la pasa hablando a todos sobre reliquias y brujos. —Hazel prosiguió.  
—La toman por loca, pero podría llamar la atención de brujos infiltrados, deberíamos callarla…  
—Luego nos ocuparemos de la chica. Ésta reliquia provocó la muerte de un viejo conocido, hay que darle prioridad antes de que alguien más la encuentre. —respondió Marcus al chico.

El mentor dirigió súbitamente su mirada a Lewis, para volver a retomar el asunto de dicho objeto.  
—Escucha hijo, incluso si la policía interviene, todos trataremos de ayudarte.  
Lewis desvío la mirada hacia el piso. La molestia de hacer tan peligrosa misión junto con las miradas juzgadoras de sus compañero, lo ponían muy incómodo. Marcus trataba de convencer de cualquier forma al joven, por lo que puso un acuerdo con él para tranquilizarlo.

—Cuando acabes tu misión, trata de encontrarme en las afueras del cementerio. Si no te veo llegar en una hora, iré a buscarte —agregó como última condición. No del todo convencido, Lewis hizo una mueca y aceptó el acuerdo. Salió de la cabaña, ahí afuera había una pala esperándolo. Tomó la pala y se puso su capucha para finalmente abandonar el lugar con una evidente molestia en su rostro.

Caminó durante unos minutos camuflado entre la oscuridad de la noche y la maleza del bosque, hasta finalmente encontrar el cementerio. Se ocultaba entre las lápidas y buscaba con la mirada aquella que tuviera tatuado el nombre de “Evans Grimm”. Le fue imposible buscar más adelante de su camino, ya que notó que una pareja se acercaba cada vez más.   
Eran los Mortensen, quienes habían llegado a visitar a su difunto amigo.   
  
¿Quién más visitaría un cementerio en la noche? Sólo un brujo sería capaz. Y si la pareja lo miraba, lo tomarían por brujo. Incluso por más que Lewis lo negara. Rápidamente se ocultó entre el césped y las lápidas para no ser visto por ellos. 

Edward, se acercó a las tumbas y caminó un poco entre éstas, mientras que Leonora le observaba un poco más retirada del conjunto de lápidas. El hombre se puso en cuclillas frente a una de éstas, suspiró y replicó con cierta melancolía en su tono de voz.  
—Evans, mi viejo amigo… sé que fue mi error. No creí que todo terminaría así... —y sacó de su bolsillo en el pecho, una pequeña florecilla que destellaba como las estrellas. 

Dejó caer frente a la lápida dicha florecilla y ésta se desvaneció con el viento, terminando así la visita mensual. Oculto pero atento, Lewis continuó escuchando las palabras de ese misterioso hombre.  
—Cuando sea mi hora, espero con ansías el poder hablar contigo para pedirte perdón. Hasta entonces, espero encuentres paz en tu descanso.

Edward se puso en pie y volvió a donde se encontraba su esposa. Leonora pasó sus manos sobre el rostro de su esposo y de puntillas, le dio un beso en la frente. Ambos caminaron hacia su auto y se fueron en él, hasta que Lewis los perdió de vista. Aquel hombre dijo el nombre de "Evans". ¿Podría ser la tumba que buscaba? La intriga lo carcomía tanto que decidió salir de su escondite para ver lo que la lápida decía.

«¡Ésta es! ¡Sin duda!» Pensó Lewis, e inmediatamente, comenzó a cavar con la pala sobre la tumba de Evans. La profundidad del entierro no era mucha, por lo que al cabo de un rato, la pala topó con el ataúd. El joven soltó la pala y con sus manos abrió el ataúd que suponía contener al desdichado cadáver. Cubriendo con el brazo izquierdo su boca y nariz para evadir el olor a putrefacción, Lewis encontró un cuerpo en estado cadavérico. Tenía unos ligamentos provenientes de su cráneo, éstos seguían adheridos a su mandíbula. Sus globos oculares estaban secos y el poco cabello que conservaba se caía con cada movimiento que Lewis hacía.   
Pese a todo, el traje que portaba el cadáver seguía bien cuidado.

«Puaj, esto huele fatal...» pensaba, mientras que, con su brazo derecho, buscaba aquella reliquia en el cuerpo del difunto Evans. Por más desesperado que estuviera buscando de arriba a abajo, una y otra vez, el objeto no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Después de examinar el cadáver de pies a cabeza, dio por sentado que su búsqueda terminaba aquí, sin resultados satisfactorios.   
—No… ¡No está! ¡Maldita sea! —y cerró de un golpe el ataúd. El joven se puso en pie y salió de la tumba. 

Una vez en tierra firme, miró hacia abajo, enfocando sus ojos al ataúd.  
—Disculpe señor Evans, yo no quería hacer esto, así que no necesito que su fantasma me atormente hasta la muerte. Gracias. —comentó en un tono sarcástico.  
Y con la pala, comenzó a acumular el montón de tierra que había sacado para ponerla de vuelta en el agujero.

Inmediatamente, recordó a ese hombre melancólico que se lamentaba frente a la tumba hace apenas unos minutos. ¿Qué hacía en una hora tan alta como para una visita? ¿Por qué se disculpaba con el difunto?  
«¡Seguramente ese hombre robó la reliquia! Aparte de brujo, ladrón, qué despreciable... ¡Tengo informar al grupo de esto!» Luego de esa breve deliberación, se puso en marcha rumbo al bosque para dar su hipótesis al grupo.

Casi ponía un pie fuera del cementerio, cuando recordó que Marcus iría a buscarlo. Y si su padre no lo miraba, éste pensaría que la policía lo habría arrestado por sus “peculiares” formas de visitar a los difuntos. Lewis entonces decidió regresar al cementerio, para ver si Marcus estaba por las afueras esperándolo, o incluso, buscándolo, como había dicho anteriormente.  
  
  
  


Mientras que el joven buscaba a su mentor, Edward y Leonora permanecían en el cementerio, un poco más retirados. Durante el camino a casa, un pequeño fallo en el motor les impidió avanzar.El marido entonces bajó de su asiento y abrió el cofre del auto para examinar lo que los detuvo.  
—Cariño, ¿Seguro que tiene arreglo?  
—Claro que sí, sólo un pequeño inconveniente.

La mujer entonces miró hacia el arriba, observando el mar de estrellas que decoraban el cielo. Súbitamente, el marido inseguro preguntó a su esposa.  
—¿Crees que… hayamos hecho lo correcto al perder contacto con mi hermana? 

Extrañada por la repentina pregunta, Leonora contestó.  
—Bueno… ella trató de hacernos daño. Incluso si comparten sangre, hay ciertas cosas no deben dejarse pasar por alto. —se encogió de hombros y en voz baja continuó.  
—Sólo me preocupa el hecho de que nuestro pequeño crezca tan solitario… —añadió Leonora tras un breve silencio.

Edward entonces suspiró. Cerró el cofre del auto y sin decir nada, volvió a sentarse en el asiento. Nuevamente, el auto funcionaba de maravilla.  
—Sabes que no podemos exponerlo mucho… —respondió a su esposa.

El hombre condució unos segundos para salir del cementerio, hasta que de repente comenzó a sudar frío y frenó de golpe.  
—¡No puede ser, olvidé el último paso para cerrar la sesión!   
Y con toda la desesperación, giró su auto y trató de volver a dónde estaba la lápida, conduciendo tan rápido como si la vida se le fuese en ello, pues estaba a punto de amanecer.

Un poco cansado y desorientado, Lewis seguía vagando por el cementerio, en busca de Marcus, cuando por sorpresa, el auto en el que iba la pareja terminó golpeándolo. El cuerpo del desafortunado muchacho salió volando a causa del impacto, y cayó violentamente contra el piso. Algunos huesos se escucharon crujir, incluyendo los de su cuello, muriendo así al instante.   
  
El matrimonio bajó del auto inmediatamente, estando atónitos por lo que acababa de pasar.  
—¡Edward, acabamos de matar a este chico! —dijo Leonora, casi a punto de romper en llanto.

Edward conservó la calma y se agachó para ver mejor al joven que yacía muerto en el suelo. Quizás era mayor la angustia por llegar pronto a la lápida, o quizás sus prejuicios los que lo hicieron decir:  
—Seguramente era uno de esos brujos buscando interrumpir a los muertos para sus estúpidas maldiciones y artimañas.

De vuelta en pie, volteó a ver a su esposa.  
—No le tengas lástima, nadie extrañará a un sucio brujo...  
El escritor volvió a agacharse para tomar el cuerpo del desafortunado muchacho.

—Lo mejor será tirarlo al barranco. No puedo permitir que otra muerte manche el nombre de nuestra familia…   
Cuando Leonora superó el shock, ayudó a su cónyuge a cargar el cuerpo, para después aventarlo entre los dos hacia el barranco. El cadáver fue rodando por el deslave hasta quedar oculto entre la oscuridad y el césped maltratado del lugar. Ambos se habían convertido entonces en unos asesinos...

En éste lapso, el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de un ligero tono naranja, anunciando la salida de los primeros rayos de sol. Edward, seguía aún sin completar ese último paso tan deseado que había provocado la injusta muerte del supuesto brujo.  
—¡No! ¡No puede ser! —exclamó con desesperación, llevando sus manos a su cabeza, sentía que iba a perderla en ese momento.

No le quedaba otra opción más que esperar la voluntad del difunto Evans. Sin más opciones, la pareja decidió volver a casa, guardando silencio el resto del viaje, tratando de olvidar lo que habían hecho. 

  
  
  
Al entrar a la mansión, la culpa y la ansiedad llenaron el ambiente. Ambos sabían lo que habían hecho. No dijeron nada entre ellos, pero ambos deseaban lo mismo: que aquel “brujo” que asesinaron, no tuviera familia o amigos que preguntaran por su paradero. Edward cargaba más peso en su conciencia, no sabía si aquel muchacho realmente era un brujo o sólo quería pensar que lo era, para evitar ser ahogado en la culpa. Leonora miró hacía el piso de arriba.  
—Creo que sigue durmiendo… Ed, cariño, veremos cómo saldremos de esto juntos. —dijo en un tono de alivio mientras intentaba tocar los hombros de su amado.

Edward tenía su mirada perdida, una piel pálida y gran pesadez en sus pies. Sus piernas temblaban tanto que con dificultad se dirigió a su estudio debajo de las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de ésta, antes de poner un pie dentro, volteó su cabeza hacia su esposa, con sus ojos hacia el piso.  
—Veré cómo puedo resolver esto... Lamento arrastrarte a ésta vida, por favor, perdóname. —comentó con una átona voz, indicando una gran vergüenza. Y con bravura, cerró la puerta del estudio.

Afligida por los sucesos, Leonora caminó hasta la sala de estar y con sus ojos miró alrededor de ésta, observando los tapices maltratados que recubrían la pared, los libreros en cada esquina, repletos de viejos libros, muchos de éstos escritos por su cónyuge. Caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y se puso a contemplar la pintura de su familia, que colgaba encima de la gran chimenea. Tras unos segundos de admiración, decidió enrollar la cortina que escondía una ventana al exterior, para poder presenciar a la ciudad siendo bañada por los rayos de sol que lentamente se asomaban.

Aunque creía ciegamente en lo que su esposo le había dicho en el cementerio, no dejaba de sentir lástima por el muchacho que tiró por el barranco. Con sus ojos perdidos, mirando hacía el piso y su voz entrecortada, suspiró en vano.  
—Lamento que no hayas podido ver el amanecer…   
Era como si su cuerpo estuviera frente a la ventana, pero su mente estaba perdida en un mar de emociones y pensamientos.

  
  
  
Marcus ya llevaba cierto tiempo en el cementerio, comenzó incluso a impacientarse un poco. Buscaba a Lewis, pero no miraba señales de éste. «Me pregunto si se habrá adelantado a las afueras...» por lo que decidió mejor situarse en la carretera de tierra que estaba frente a las lápidas. El camino llamó fuertemente su atención, pues tenía unas marcas de llanta de carro, justo enfrente de dichas marcas, había algo más inquietante, unas manchas de sangre.   
Cualquiera que encontrará tales pistas estaría temiendo lo peor.  
  
La intuición lo hizo voltear al barranco. Impulsivamente, se asomó tomando las vallas de seguridad. Alzó la vista hacia abajo, cuando distinguió el cuerpo inmóvil de su discípulo.  
—¿¡Pero que dem-!? ¡¡No es posible!! —gritó aterrado, y sin dudarlo dos veces, saltó la valla y resbaló por el deslave, mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie. 

Estando cerca del cuerpo de Lewis, revisó el pulso del muchacho y se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto. Sin embargo, el cadáver no presentaba signos de putrefacción, ni de rigor mortis, por lo que rápidamente cargó el cuerpo.  
—Estarás bien, hijo —dijo Marcus, mientras buscaba una forma de subir el deslave para volver a la casa donde habitaba el grupo.  
  
  


  
Al cabo de una hora, tras esfuerzos por subir y un camino recorrido, Marcus entró a la casa, mientras el resto de los cazadores, atónitos, observaban a su difunto compañero. Uno de ellos ayudó a Marcus a recostar el cuerpo de Lewis en el piso. Luna empujó a sus compañeros para ver a Marcus directo a la cara.  
—¿¡Marcus, qué rayos acaba de pasar!? —preguntó muy exaltada.   
— No lo sé, pero… hay que dejar que Lewis nos cuente.

Marcus volteó a ver al grupo y alzó la voz.  
— Rápido, traigan la lámpara del prisionero. Tendremos que hacer una excepción... 

Rápidamente, uno de los miembros bajó al sótano de la cabaña, en busca de la reliquia que el líder había solicitado. Al cabo de un minuto, estaba de vuelta, con la lámpara en las manos y rápidamente se la otorgó a Marcus. La lámpara tenía agarraderas plateadas y lo más destacable de su forma, es que era una gran esfera de vidrio. Dentro de ella no había nada. Abajo de la esfera, colgaba una pequeña perla de color blanco.

Marcus pasó la lámpara por el cadáver mientras murmuraba unas palabras ininteligibles. De repente, emergió una brillante luz de la lámpara, la cual atravesó el cristal de ésta, partiendo los vidrios en pedazos.  
La perla que colgaba de la lámpara se tiñó de un tenue gris. La luz flotó y se desvaneció al tocar el difunto cuerpo.

Como si hubiera soñado que caía por los cielos, Lewis se levantó de golpe, se sentía agitado, aterrado, pero su corazón no respondía a ese sentimiento… es más, no latía.  
—¡¿Qué me pasó?! ¡¿Qué me hicieron?! —preguntó, a medida que se exaltaba cada vez más con cada pregunta que hacía.  
—Te encontré muerto a las afueras del cementerio. Tuve que atrapar tu alma en tu cadáver, no tenía alternativa… —contestó Marcus mientras le mostraba la lámpara rota.

—¿Pero...cómo es que estoy muerto? ¡¿Qué haré ahora que soy sólo un fantasma con cuerpo?! ¡Yo no quería hacer esta misión, sabía que terminaría mal, todo lo que hago termina mal! ¡Maldición, estoy intentando llorar pero nada sale! —Lewis se desesperaba intentando encontrarle sentido a su singular y nueva existencia, cuando Marcus repentinamente lo abofeteó para tranquilizarlo. Pese a no sentir dolor, se sorprendió por la acción repentina, e inmediatamente dejó de hablar. 

  
Cuando calmaron las cosas, Marcus explicó al grupo lo que había visto antes de llegar, al igual que Lewis comentó lo que recordó haber hecho antes de morir. 

—Estaba buscándote, Marcus, crucé el camino de tierra y lo último que recuerdo es que justo cuando volteé a mi derecha, tenía casi encima a un auto negro que iba demasiado… 

Antes de siquiera terminar la frase, Lewis recordó que miró a la pareja marcharse del cementerio en un auto negro. Estaba totalmente convencido de que era el mismo auto el cual acabó con su vida.   
—¡Ese hombre me asesinó! ¡Seguro él sabe que yo ya sé que él tiene la reliquia!   
—¿De qué hombre hablas? Más importante aún, ¿cómo diablos es que tiene la reliquia? —preguntó Luna, mientras compartía una mirada de confusión con Marcus.

—Antes de revisar la tumba de Evans, estaba un hombre lamentando su muerte y de repente, dejó caer una flor brillante que se desvaneció. Estoy seguro de que es un brujo y está tratando de recuperar sus artilugios. 

El grupo estaba anonadado por la respuesta de Lewis, al instante, comenzaron a discutir unos a otros sobre qué hacer. Marcus detuvo todo el ajetreo y en el silencio que quedó, Lewis se dirigió a sus compañeros.  
—Recuerdo cómo luce, yo me encargaré —se paró del piso y volvió a ponerse su capa.  
—¿Vas a buscarlo? ¡¿En ésta condición?! ¡Al menos deja que te acompañemos! —exclamó Marcus.  
—¡No, tú mismo lo acabas de decir, sólo mira mi condición! ¿Qué tal si el brujo los mata a ustedes también? Y la maldita lámpara está rota ahora… —contestó indignado.

El grupo observaba con cierto desagrado la discusión del joven muerto y su mentor, quienes estaban mirándose frente a frente.   
Marcus levantó la voz, imponiendo autoridad.  
—¡No puedo permitir que te expongas a otro peligro!   
—¡Oh, no te preocupes, ya fallaste, ya estoy muerto! ¡Eres un estupendo líder! —Gritó Lewis de manera que sonaba más molesto que sarcástico.

Dió la espalda a Marcus y al resto del grupo, quienes estaban visiblemente incómodos por la disputa. El joven comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, cuando se detuvo y volteó a ver a su mentor.  
—Ahora déjame terminar con lo que tú no puedes hacer… 

Marcus quedó afligido por toda la discusión, y de la incomodidad que había en el ambiente, con tristeza, desvió su vista hacia el piso. Preparado, Lewis se dirigió hacia la puerta y justo antes de abrirla, Luna se interpuso entre ésta y él, impidiéndole la salida.  
—Luna, hazte a un lado.   
—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, eh? ¿Volverás a tu pasado de fechorías y tratarás de vengar tu muerte?   
—¡Oh, no seas idiota! ¡No! ¡Sólo quiero recuperar la reliquia y acabar con esta estúpida misión!   
—¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?   
—¡Soy más confiable que tú, descarada! —gritó enfurecido mientras trataba de quitar a Luna de su camino por la fuerza. La paciencia de ambos se había agotado al soportarse mutuamente.  
—¡Oye, no me toques, imbécil! —molesta, Luna intentó golpear a Lewis, hasta que Marcus separó a ambos, antes de que empezarán una pelea mayor.

—Hija, por favor, muévete a un lado y deja que Lewis termine con su encomienda.

Resentida, Luna obedeció, mientras la sangre le hervía al ver a Lewis saliendo de la cabaña. Sin embargo, Marcus le detuvo de un hombro.  
—Eres mejor que antes. Por favor, prométeme que no vengarás el daño que te hicieron. —arrancó la perla de la lámpara y se la otorgó a su discípulo en las manos.  
Lewis se quedó un par de segundos pensando, mirando al vacío. Posteriormente, asintió su cabeza, sin decir nada, dando a entender que cumpliría su promesa. Se alejó entre el bosque, dispuesto a acabar con lo que había empezado. 

  
  
  
  
Inició buscando por la casa más cercana al bosque, la mansión retirada de la ciudad, la mansión de los Mortensen.  
Tuvo la suerte de acertar con los sospechosos en el primer intento de su búsqueda. Su sospecha fue confirmada cuando reconoció a la mujer del hombre misterioso, que estaba en una de las ventanas mirando afuera hacia el horizonte. Luego de unos segundos, Leonora se retiró de la ventana y Lewis decidió que era el momento para entrar.

Con cuidado de no topar con la vista de los residentes, forcejeó una de las ventanas del primer piso, la cual logró abrir. La mansión tenía ciertos lujos, tapices que aunque estuvieran algo viejos, decoraban las habitaciones con elegancia, muebles de madera barnizada, largas alfombras en el piso y unos cuantos libreros retirados. «Ciertamente, son fanáticos de la lectura…» pensó con cierto disgusto.  
Buscaba entre los muebles y cajones el paradero de la reliquia, pero no encontró nada.  
  


Abrió un cajón el cual estaba lleno de cartas, todas de parte de un tal “E. Lovestone”. Notó que una de estas cartas estaba abierta y no dudo dos veces en leer lo que ésta tenía escrita, pensando que dichas cartas estaban ocultas por hablar de algo secreto, como una reliquia maldita.

> _Mi querido hermano:_
> 
> _Sé que quieres que me aleje ya que no eres capaz de  
> _ _perdonar lo que te hice.  
> _ _Pero dime: ¿Crees que tu amigo Evans te perdonaría?  
> _ _Lo que yo he hecho no es tan grave como tus errores.  
> _ _  
> _ _Hasta entonces.  
> _ _  
> Con desprecio: Elise Lovestone._

  


«Ugh, esto sólo confirma mis sospechas sobre éste brujo ladrón... » Obstinadamente arrugó la carta y cerró el cajón. Asomando la cabeza fuera de la habitación, miró unas escaleras frente a la puerta principal.  
Éstas llevaban al segundo piso. Quedándose sin más opciones de búsqueda, Lewis pensó que en el segundo piso se encontraría lo que buscaba.

Salió de la habitación en la que estaba, apenas duró unos pasos al frente cuando se topó cara a cara con Leonora. Ella esperaba ver a su amado, pues pensó que había recobrado el valor para salir de su estudio, pero se llevó la sorpresa de ver en pie a aquel desafortunado joven a quien le arrebató la vida.

Sus pupilas se redujeron, comenzó a sudar frío, su piel se volvió casi tan pálida como la del cadáver frente a ella y su corazón latía a un ritmo muy acelerado.  
—¡No, no puede ser, tú estabas muerto! —gritó con gran terror.  
—¡Espere, por favor escúcheme!   
—¡Ya hemos tenido suficiente de fantasmas y brujos, déjenos en paz! —la mujer corrió hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina, mientras que el infame cadáver iba tras ella. 

Leonora tomó uno de los cuchillos que estaban sobre un mueble, justo cuando fue atrapada por la espalda, Lewis estaba inmovilizándola con sus brazos y cubriendo su boca para evitar que Edward viniera a buscarla y así surgieran más problemas. Leonora accidentalmente dejó caer el cuchillo y trató de zafarse se los brazos del muchacho, pero apenas si pudo mover un poco la cabeza sin que éste se diera cuenta.  
Entre movimientos bruscos, ambos golpearon accidentalmente una repisa llena de vajillas y copas de vidrio, haciendo un espantoso estruendo.

El alboroto fue escuchado por Edward, quien rápidamente salió de su estudio a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Consciente de que un intruso quizás estuviera esperándolo, tomó un revólver que tenía escondido en su misteriosa habitación.Decidido, Edward salió de su estudio, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con llave rápidamente.  
—¿Quién está ahí!? ¡Muéstrate! —gritó, mientras que Lewis se sentía en peligro, en un punto sin retorno.

Pasaron mil cosas por su cabeza, mientras tenía a Leonora aún aprisionada en sus brazos. Al intentar asomarse fuera de la habitación para ver dónde se encontraba el hombre, accidentalmente, tropezó con una de las vajillas rotas, cayendo al suelo junto con Leonora.

Ya que la mujer intentaba zafarse de poco a poco, su cabeza quedó mal posicionada, y cuando cayó al piso, su cuello tronó fuertemente, provocando una muerte inmediata. Lewis escuchó el crujir de los huesos de la mujer, y asustado, la soltó inmediatamente.  
Observó con atención su rostro: tenía tatuada una expresión de desesperación, sin exhalar aire de su nariz y el rápido latido de su corazón estaba ausente.

«¡Mierda, esto no puede estar pasando!» gritaba Lewis en su interior con harta desesperación. Había fracasado su misión, matando a una inocente mujer, con un "brujo" furioso esperándolo y sin la reliquia.  
Decidió huir como un cobarde hacia otra habitación cercana, tenía un librero repleto en cada esquina y una chimenea.  
  
Ignoró todo esto cuando su vista se enfocó a una ventana cuya cortina permitía la vista al exterior. Pensó en abrirla y escapar, pero se detuvo cuando un pequeño “click” sonó a sus espaldas.   
Cuando volteó hacia atrás, miró a Edward postrado amenazante con un arma, mientras que con una voz hostil le decía:  
—¿Tú? Sabía que eras un maldito brujo —Lewis asustado, corrió hacia él y comenzó a intentar arrebatar el arma de sus manos.  
—¡No quiero más problemas, sólo entrégame esa reliquia! —Ante estas palabras, Edward se quedó petrificado, con los ojos llenos de horror.  
—¡Esos objetos malditos son un error! ¡Nunca deb- 

Apenas salieron esas palabras de su boca cuando el arma se disparó directo a su cabeza, debido al movimiento que ambos habían provocado. Edward cayó muerto al piso.  
Lewis había roto su promesa, y aunque no fuera su culpa, nadie le creería que fue un malentendido.   
«Pero… Los cadáveres ya no podemos morir... ¡¿Por qué me asusté con el arma?! » se preguntó en su mente.  
—¡¡Agh, soy un imbécil!! —gritó molesto y tomó uno de los libros con el cual comenzó a golpear su cabeza una y otra vez.

Tras varios golpes en su cabeza, Lewis se detuvo cuando notó que en una de las páginas del libro había un separador  
No era cualquier separador, se trataba de la foto de un niño, tenía unos grandes ojos y un cabello negro desalineado.

Quizás su intuición hizo que prestara atención la pintura que estaba sobre la chimenea. Lo que vio, lo hizo sentirse aún más culpable de su atrocidad.

En la pintura estaban Edward y Leonora, pero en medio de ellos, estaba el pequeño niño de cabello negro y alborotado, de ojos enormes y muy sonriente. 

Eran una familia y Lewis la había destruído.

—Cielos, qué he hecho... —se dejó caer de rodillas mientras seguía mirando la pintura familiar, con miles de pensamientos ahogándolo en la culpa.  
  
  
  


Cuando Lewis abandonó la cabaña, muchos de sus compañeros fueron a comenzar su día rutinario. Podrían ser los cazatesoros, quienes estaban en busca de reliquias, pero ésto no era su trabajo de tiempo completo. Solo se quedaron ahí Marcus, Luna y otro de sus compañeros, Hazel, quienes al final decidieron buscar a su compañero Lewis.

Él podría ya estar muerto, pero también podía seguir en peligro si su sospecha era cierta: muchos muertos pueden temer de los brujos. Pensando que quizás el “brujo” vivía en la ciudad, tomaron un camino que les resultaba relativamente corto, atravesando la mansión cercana al bosque.

Pasaron unos minutos caminando, hasta que Luna logró captar a su compañero de rodillas dentro de dicha mansión.  
—¡Oigan, aquí está! —Dijo Luna a sus compañeros.

Lewis logró verlos y se acercó inmediatamente a la ventana, impidiendo que ellos vieran el cadáver de Edward que estaba detrás. Con señas, dio a entender que los esperaría en la puerta de entrada. Sus compañeros lo entendieron pero parecían confundidos por la petición, sin embargo obedecieron al muchacho.

Tras un breve momento, Lewis había abierto la puerta a sus compañeros quienes dejó entrar a la mansión. Acto seguido, Marcus le preguntó:  
— ¿Dónde está el brujo? ¿Y la reliquia? —  
El fallecido muchacho quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en ese momento...

Con su mirada denotaba una evidente culpa. Miró a sus compañeros, quienes rápidamente intuyeron lo que sus ojos querían decir.  
Luna se dejó ir impulsivamente contra él.  
—¡Asesino, no has cambiado nada! ¡De haber sabido, nunca te hubiéramos dejado ser un cazatesoros! —le gritó fúrica mientras lo tomaba violentamente de los hombros.  
—¡No soy un asesino, murieron por accidente! —contestó con el mismo enojo que ella e intentaba quitarse sus brazos de encima.

—¡Luna, Lewis, ya basta, compórtense! ¡Están actuando como niños! —exclamó Marcus, quien con ayuda de Hazel, separó a Lewis y a Luna de su infantil pelea.  
— Hijo, cuéntame lo que sucedió aquí… —comentó estresado a la vez que se llevaba la mano a las sienes, mientras, que Hazel seguía sujetando a Luna, pues ella seguía decidida a seguir golpeando a Lewis.

Lewis les contó todo lo sucedido desde que salió de la casa oculta, explicando que él intentó entrar sigilosamente, pero que las cosas salieron de control, lo peor era que aún con todo, la reliquia brillaba por su ausencia.  
—No sé qué hacer… ¡Creo que tienen un hijo! —añadió con desesperación.

Ante estas palabras, sus tres compañeros quedaron absortos. Marcus sólo se limitó a decir dos palabras.  
—... Santa mierda.

Luna tomó a su mentor y a su otro compañero de las manos, retirándose un poco de Lewis para poder discutir lo que harían. Lewis se mantuvo alejado esperando la decisión de sus compañeros, entre murmullos escuchaba frases como: “¿Crees que funcione?” y “¡No, no mataremos al niño!”

Tomó dos minutos hasta que sus compañeros volvieron a acercarse a él y Marcus soltó la gran sorpresa:  
—Lewis, ahora serás tú quien cuide a ese niño  
—Jaja, no… No, tienen que estar bromeando —replicó sarcásticamente.

—¡Tú eres el responsable de dejar a éste niño sin familia! ¡Hazte cargo! —respondió Marcus con autoridad.  
—¡Maldición, sólo revivanlos como a mí! ¡Con la estúpida lámpara!   
—¡Tú mismo viste que se rompió mientras aún la sujetaba! ¡Y las reliquias rotas no funcionan! ¡Encima te dí la última perla, eso lo sabes, Lewis!   
—¡Oh, pero también sé que quieren arrojarme a una vida de infelicidad criando a un mocoso que ni conozco! —respondió Lewis, quien si su cuerpo se lo permitiera, estuviera llorando ahora mismo de la desesperación.

Sus compañeros lo miraban con varios sentimientos encontrados dentro de sí mismos.  
—Te sacaremos del grupo temporalmente hasta que encuentres a un familiar del matrimonio que pueda cuidar del niño. Por mientras, intentaremos distraer a la policía para que no investigue el caso.   
Sin más opciones, Lewis se vió obligado a aceptar la decisión de su mentor y a cargar con la consecuencia de su cometido. Los cazatesoros se llevaron los cuerpos de la pareja y los sacaron de la propiedad para darles un entierro digno.   
Entre todos, limpiaron el desastre y la sangre que estaba en las habitaciones donde fue la escena del crimen.

Era tiempo de que los cazatesoros volvieran a las sombras. Antes de partir, Marcus y Lewis hablaron una última vez.  
—Seguiré buscando la reliquia, lo prometo.  
—No es necesario. Sólo cuida bien del niño.

Lewis continuó, con uno tono aún más melancólico en su voz.  
—Pero... tengo miedo de arruinarlo todo de nuevo…   
—Siempre estaremos para ayudarte, no lo olvides hijo. —y así, sus compañeros se alejaron, escondiéndose en el bosque a medida que los rayos de sol salían por el horizonte, indicando así el inicio de un nuevo día.

Nostálgico, el muchacho recargó su espalda contra la pared y suspiró, pensando en cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante.  
—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Por qué no me despertaron? —Se escuchó una voz infantil que entre bostezos, bajaba las escaleras. 

Lewis inmediatamente salió por la ventana que había forcejeado anteriormente.  
—¿Salieron a la ciudad? Supongo que sí… —suspiró con tristeza esa misteriosa voz.

El joven cadáver corrió rápidamente a la entrada de la mansión y tocó la puerta, esperando que el niño le abriera.  
—¡Ah, ya voy papá! —se escuchaba al niño desde el interior.

De repente, la chapa de la puerta comenzó a moverse y la puerta a abrirse.   
Ahí estaba, frente al niño de grandes ojos y negro cabello alborotado. Mientras que él tenía en frente al asesino de sus padres, sólo que no lo sabía.

El pequeño niño miró al muchacho de pies a cabeza, parecía que su atención fue captada por la pomposa corbata que portaba. Sin embargo, el niño habló con cierta preocupación.  
—Vete, extraño. Tú no eres mi mamá o mi papá...—y comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero Lewis colocó su pie justo en ésta para evitar perder la comunicación con el niño.

—¡No soy un extraño! ¡Soy tu primo Lewis y tus padres me mandaron a cuidarte! —inmediatamente, el niño abrió la puerta y miró con asombro al muchacho al cual le había negado la entrada anteriormente.—¿Conoces a mis padres? —antes de que siquiera Lewis contestara esta pregunta, el pequeño ya había formulado otra pregunta.  
—Papá nunca me contó que mi tía Elise tuvo hijos, hace años que no la veo…¿Cómo está mi tía Elise? ¿Y sus maridos? —nervioso por preguntas acerca de personas que no conocía, Lewis recordó las cartas que estaban en el cajón hace un par de horas y decidió seguir la conversación con el niño.

—¡Oh, la Lovestone esa! ¡Sí, yo soy su hijo y ella está muy bien!  
El pequeño miró con asombro y felicidad al muchacho, como si hubiera encontrado a alguien que buscaba por mucho tiempo.

—Oye, mi mamá Elise tampoco me contó que ella tenía un sobrino… ¿Llamado? —prosiguió mientras hacía unos gestos con sus manos, incitando al niño a decir su nombre.  
—Soy Allen ¡Eres bienvenido, Lewis! ¡Adelante, pasa!

Con el permiso del único residente de la mansión, Lewis se asentó en su nuevo hogar  
Este pequeño encuentro marcaría el comienzo de una vida muy distinta para ambos...


	2. Pretendiendo una vida normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora aceptando su nueva vida, Lewis lleva a Allen a conocer el desconocido mundo exterior, y en su viaje descubrirán más sobre las amenazas que acechan a la ciudad.

Concluida ya la noche, el joven dio por sentado que aquella vida de cazador nocturno no volvería... al menos, no después de un tiempo.  
Allen invitó a Lewis a sentarse en el comedor, mientras le acercaba una caja llena de galletitas de azúcar.  
—¡Adelante, toma las que gustes! —dijo Allen con mucho entusiasmo.

Su cuerpo ya estaba pudriéndose cada vez más. ¿Qué pasaría si tomaba un alimento que obviamente se iba a pudrir también?  
Además, ni los fantasmas ni los cadáveres sufren de hambre, y Lewis tenía la suerte de ser ambos, o mejor dicho, la desgracia.  
—No gracias, no tengo hambre...

Sorprendido por la respuesta, Allen insistió un par de veces más y en ese par de veces, recibió la misma respuesta, por lo que decidió mejor guardar la caja de galletas.  
Lewis sentía algo de compasión, más bien, lástima por el niño, por lo que intentó conversar.  
No obstante, la curiosidad del pequeño era mayor que su lástima, por lo que la conversación fue iniciada por Allen.

—¡Oh, cierto! ¿A dónde fueron mis padres? ¿Dónde están ellos?  
Nervioso pero ingenioso, respondió.  
—Tuvieron un viaje de imprevisto... no me dijeron a dónde, así que no me preguntes. ¡Ja! ¡Tuvieron suerte de encontrarme en la ciudad!  
—¿Estabas en la ciudad? ¿Entonces ya no vives con mi tía Elise?   
—¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de adulto vive con su madre? —y ofendido, se levantó de la mesa y apartó su mirada de la del niño.

Extrañado y molesto, Allen alzó la voz contra él.  
—¡Oye qué rápido te ofendes! Con razón mi tía Elise nunca nos habló sobre ti...

El muchacho estaba harto de escuchar siempre el nombre de una desconocida que, a juzgar por las cartas, era una mujer manipuladora.  
—¿Y tú qué? ¿Sólo sabes hablar de tu tía?  
—Bueno... es que ella es la única persona que he conocido aparte de mis padres...  
  


Luego de éstas palabras, un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación. Asimilando dicha respuesta, Lewis se sintió intrigado por conocer más al pequeño el cual iba a cuidar por mucho tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo se sintió culpable por alzarle la voz sin razón alguna. Lentamente se acercó a él y se agachó para estar a su nivel.  
—Oye niño, ¿Entonces no tienes amigos?  
—No, nunca salí de mi casa. Mis padres me educaron en casa, mamá trabajaba antes como maestra y eso me ayudó mucho. Y mi papá me hizo tener un gusto por los libros —al mencionar ésta última palabra, la cara de Allen se iluminó e inmediatamente tomó Lewis de la ropa mientras lo llevaba a otra habitación.

—¡Tienes que ver los libros que escribió mi papá! ¡Son muchos!  
—¡Oye, no jales mi ropa! —con un paso apresurado, ambos llegaron a una de las habitaciones... Concretamente, donde Lewis había cometido su crimen, la que tenía la pintura familiar colgada sobre la chimenea.

Allen corrió a una de las estanterías y comenzó a buscar entre los libros. Lewis, al contrario, se quedó de pie frente a la habitación.  
Él miraba como los ojos del matrimonio en la pintura lo juzgaban, mientras la inquietud y la ansiedad recorrían su ser.

El pequeño se percató de la ausencia de su visita. Dirigió su mirada a la salida de la habitación y notó que el muchacho estaba inmóvil, casi petrificado.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¡Lewis, mira estos libros, tu tío es muy talentoso!

Con incomodidad, Lewis caminó hacia al niño, quien con orgullo le mostraba los libros que su padre había escrito.  
Cargaba uno en cada mano, Lewis tomó ambos libros de sus pequeñas manos y Allen volvió a girar su cuerpo buscando algún otro par de obras.

Los títulos de éstos causaban aún más repelús: ¿El hombre con corazón fantasma? Escrito por Edward Mortensen.  
¿La legión de la gente sin rostro? Éste último estaba escrito también por Edward Mortensen, con la diferencia que decía tener la participación de Evans Grimm...  
Lewis se preguntaba «¿Por qué un niño leería estas cosas? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué lo permitiría un padre?»

—¡Mira, mis favoritos! —Allen ya tenía otro par de libros fuera, uno en cada mano. 

Sin voltearlo a ver, Lewis colocó de vuelta en su lugar los libros de que el niño le había dado anteriormente.

El pequeño miró con confusión dicha acción y sin miedo, preguntó:  
—¿Es porque no sabes leer? ¡Yo podría leerlos para tí!  
—¡No, no es eso! Es que creo... creo que tengo un poco de hambre, ¿Quieres ir a un restaurante?

Sobre el rostro del infante se pintó una mirada llena de miedo.  
—¿A un restaurante? ¿Quieres decir, salir? ¿Afuera? No puedo, mis papás me tienen prohibido salir...

Lewis recordó lo que Allen le había mencionado. «¡Mierda, es cierto! Este mocoso nunca ha salido de su mansión... Espera, ¿Le prohibieron salir? Pero yo quiero huir de ésta mansión. Agh, pero no puedo dejarlo solo...»

Tratando de ingeniárselas, continuó con la propuesta.  
—Vamos, sólo será algo por algo rápido y volveremos a casa lo más pronto posible, lo prometo.  
Sin embargo, Allen continuaba poniendo pretextos a la proposición.  
—¿Pero y si mis papás se enteran? Se enfadarían mucho conmigo y yo no quiero que-  
—¡No se van a enterar! Y si lo hacen, asumiré yo la culpa. Lo prometo. —interrumpió Lewis inmediatamente.

La preocupación de Allen desaparecía de poco a poco, siendo reemplazada por una pícara sonrisa.  
Aceptó la oferta y dijo a Lewis que lo esperara en la puerta, porque iría rápidamente por su capa para salir. El muchacho salió de la habitación, sintiendo un ligero alivio al no sentir la presencia de las miradas del cuadro.

Estaba parado frente a las escaleras, delante de la puerta principal, a lado de un perchero casi tan alto como él mientras esperaba al infante.  
Los pasos de Allen se escucharon bajando las escaleras, venía desde arriba vistiendo una capa de color azul marino, hecha a su medida.

Sus pequeñas manos se asomaban de la capa, en ellas cargaba una gabardina color marrón. Cuando bajó completamente las escaleras, le otorgó la gabardina al joven.  
Lewis observó la gabardina con inseguridad. Creía que era una pertenencia del padre de Allen.  
—Póntela, puede que esté frío afuera y no es bueno enfermarse porque tendrás que ver a un doctor. ¡Y los doctores dan miedo!

Incómodo, obedeció su petición y se puso la gabardina. Mientras se la ponía, Allen le hablaba sobre ésta.  
—Esa me la compraron mis papás hace unos meses, dicen que debería usarla cuando sea mayor pero parece que tú puedes usarla ahora ¡Eres muy alto!

El joven se sintió relativamente bien con el cumplido, pero se sentía aún mejor con esa aclaración de la prenda. Sería algo incómodo vestir las prendas de tus víctimas, a menos que seas un psicópata.

Lewis entonces decidió abrir la puerta, dejando salir primero al pequeño. Mientras aseguraba la puerta, el niño le decía lo mucho que le gustaba vestir su capa, sólo que casi no la usaba, ya que sólo había salido unas cuantas veces en toda su vida.  
—No me sueltes la mano, niño. No quiero que te pierdas —dijo Lewis a Allen, quien rápidamente obedeció y tomó su mano.

El sol acompañaba su trayecto, pero sus cálidos rayos eran opacados por delicadas ráfagas de aire frío.  
Allen le contaba a Lewis todo lo que hacía con sus padres en casa, y lo maravillado que estaba cuando salió unas cuantas veces.  
Tras una charla trivial y una caminata de unos treinta minutos, los dos habían llegado a la calle principal del la ciudad.

Los pisos estaban cubiertos de una losa de cemento, con unas cuantas lámparas en el centro de la calle, las cuales iluminaban el camino durante las tinieblas.  
Había varios edificios, la mayoría pintados con colores cálidos. Era como si la ciudad les estuviera esperando con los brazos abiertos.

En toda la calle había un local abierto, la gente pasaba desfilando con su variedad de colores en sus prendas. Lo que más llamó la atención de Allen, fue un corcel de color pardo y de hocico blanco. Permanecía ahí parado y amarrado frente a un local.

La gente pasaba indiferente a su lado. Era curioso ver cómo Allen se diferenciaba de la multitud debido a la emoción que el animal provocaba en él. Inmediatamente soltó la mano de Lewis y corrió hacia el caballo.

—¡Maldición! ¡Vuelve aquí, niño! —el muchacho corrió preocupado y molesto tras el curioso pequeñín.  
De repente, una gran multitud opacó su visión, por lo que tuvo que abrirse paso a empujones, provocando cierto descontento entre los ciudadanos.

La gente se quejaba de él.  
—¡Cuidado, imbécil! ¡No empujes!  
—¡Entonces no estorbes! —respondía enfadado.  
Tras recibir ciertas miradas desaprobatorias, Lewis encontró al pequeño Allen, acariciando al caballo junto con un hombre de estatura relativamente baja.

El joven se detuvo en seco para ver mejor a éste hombre. Ignorando su patética estatura y su cabello claro, portaba consigo un uniforme verde, el uniforme que usan los oficiales de policía en esta ciudad.  
Por si fuera poco, sobre la cabeza de este oficial estaba una gorra con la placa de una estrella plateada, significando así que ese oficial en particular tenía un rango de importancia en el departamento.

«Bien Lewis, tranquilo. No es como si hubieras provocado la muerte de dos personas inocentes y estés asumiendo una identidad falsa para cuidar al hijo de quienes asesinaste accidentalmente... »

Tomó valor y con paso firme, se acercó a su "primo" pequeño.  
—Ahí estás... Allen, te dije claramente antes de salir que no me soltaras la mano, no quiero que te pierdas.  
—¿Es su hijo, señor?  
—¿Qué? ¡No! Soy su primo mayor... y por favor no me diga señor, no estoy TAN viejo.

El oficial rió al escuchar la respuesta de Lewis. Parecía ser un hombre simpático y tolerante, pero estamos hablando de un joven criminal y un dechado justiciero, quienes estaban frente a frente.  
—Perdón... ¡Pero es la primera vez que veo uno que no sea en un libro! ¡Y el señor Jack dice que se llama Canela!  
—¡Oh! Qué modales tengo... —el oficial parecía ligeramente apenado. Estrechó su mano, invitando a Lewis a dar un sincero apretón al cual accedió con cierta incomodidad.

—Soy el oficial Jack Schmidt. Estoy para servirle. Y sí, esa es mi yegua Canela.  
—Lewis... Lovestone —respondió con una voz átona.

Allen volteó a ver a su primo, y recordó que éste le había dejado salir a la ciudad por la única razón de conseguir comida. Dejó de acariciar a Canela y se puso a lado de Lewis, quien volvió a tomarlo de la mano.  
—Ha sido un gusto, oficial. Pero me temo que ya debemos irnos.  
—Claro, hasta luego.

De repente, un hombre se acercó despampanante hacia a ellos. Estaba furioso y tenía una gran y colorida mancha sobre su camisa.  
—¡Oficial, quiero reportar a este hombre! —exclamó mientras apuntaba con su mano izquierda a Lewis.  
El joven muerto estaba bastante asustado, sabía que empujar a la gente traería sus consecuencias, pero pensó que posiblemente podía huir de ellas como era de costumbre.

—¿Señor Lovestone? ¿Hay algo que quiera decir? —comentó Jack en un tono severo, mientras su mirada amenazante se dirigía al muchacho.  
—¡SÍ! ¡Éste hombre iba caminando por la calle, empujando a quienes tuviera enfrente! ¡Cómo si fuera el dueño de la calle!

El hombre quejumbroso se retiró de Lewis y se acercó al oficial, mientras mostraba la notoria mancha en su camisa carmesí.  
—¡Mire! ¡Arruinó el pastel que compré! ¡Y mi camisa favorita!  
—Disculpe, señor, fue un accidente. Yo sólo buscaba a mi primo que se había separado de mí. —respondió Lewis en su defensa y con su mano libre, señaló a Allen, quien sólo se limitó a saludar al hombre con una mano.  
—¡No es motivo! ¡Usted me llamó "estorbo"! Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de disculparse.

Jack miró con cierta incomodidad al par de caballeros, pero Lewis actuó rápidamente para poder retirarse de la incómoda escena.  
—¡Bien! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —y comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillos.  
De su pantalón sacó unas cuantas monedas doradas, suficiente dinero para reparar el daño que había ocasionado en la calle.

Extendió la mano para entregar las pocas monedas que tenía.  
—¡Tome, espero sea suficiente por la molestia!

El hombre de la mancha en la camisa arrebató el dinero de la mano del joven.  
—¡Gracias, ésto no fue un placer! —el hombre volteó a ver a Jack y con ambas manos, tomó la mano del uniformado.  
—Se lo agradezco mucho, oficial. Su presencia modera el comportamiento de los malhechores... —finalmente, el hombre hizo un gesto despectivo hacia Lewis y continuó su camino.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos jóvenes, el niño y el corcel, mientras se limitaban a ver únicamente al hombre alejándose.  
Súbitamente, Jack miró al chico y a su pequeño primo, decidió romper el silencio incómodo para darles una advertencia.  
—Señor Lovestone, le pido amablemente que por favor conviva en paz con los ciudadanos. Es una suerte que el hombre no haya hecho un drama mayor, pero no siempre será así.  
—Sí oficial, disculpe las molestias. —el jóven y el niño se retiraron del oficial, bajando la mirada y evitando contacto visual.

Tras estar a una distancia prudente, Allen habló con una voz entrecortada, sumida en la vergüenza.  
—Perdón, por mi culpa el señor Jack y el señor gordo se enfadaron contigo.  
—Ya no importa... —contestó con amargura. Lewis entonces revisó las pocas monedas que le quedaban... Los meseros del restaurante se burlarían de ellos si esperaban comprar algo con esa miseria.  
—Ese gordo sinvergüenza se llevó casi todo el dinero, creo que lo del restaurante será otro día, Allen. —por el rabillo del ojo, el joven percató que a su derecha estaba un mercado ambulante.

Gente pobre vendiendo para otra gente pobre, la oportunidad perfecta para su situación actual. Era una calle demasiado larga, la vista se perdía antes de lograr ver el final de ésta.  
Se podía notar que habían muchos puestos vendiendo gran variedad, desde artículos de limpieza, muebles viejos, ropa usada y lo más importante, comida.

—Oye niño, aún me alcanza para algo barato. Podríamos ir por un pan y frutas.  
Una radiante sonrisa de repente tumbó la cara apenada de Allen.  
— ¿En serio? ¡Genial, entonces vamos!

Allen iba completamente entusiasmado de entrar y ver el mercadillo, en cambio Lewis sólo lo hacía con tal de alejarse más de la mansión.  
El camino de cemento desaparecía lentamente hasta convertirse en tierra seca. Entonaba perfectamente con los colores de las carpas donde los vendedores tenían sus puestos.

Caminando de poco a poco para ir admirando lo que el mercado les ofrecía, ambos lograron captar un puesto lleno de manzanas, tanto rojas como verdes, en todas estaba un brilloso color llamativo.  
Lewis sacó nuevamente de su bolsillo el resto de monedas que le quedaban e indicó al pequeño para que siguiera su paso.

El niño corrió hacia las manzanas y tomó un par de éstas, el mejor que pudo encontrar.  
Después, se dirigió hacia su primo quien estaba frente al dueño del puesto.  
—¿Sería todo?  
—Sí, supongo...

Repentinamente, Lewis notó que en la tela que pretendía ser pared en el puesto, estaba pegado un cartel. No obstante, su vista no le permitía ver lo que éste tenía escrito.  
—Ah, disculpe, ¿De qué va ese cartel? —preguntó mientras apuntaba con el dedo. El tendero volteó a sus espaldas dónde su cliente le indicaba.  
—¿Ese? —y comenzó a despegarlo para acercárselo.

En el cartel solo había un escrito y unos cuantos dibujos, que a decir verdad, eran algo feos. Parecía ser una caricatura burlona de un brujo, a lado de un fantasma triste.

—Recientemente han desaparecido personas del pueblo, incluso tumbas están siendo saqueadas, según que todo esto fue hecho por brujos. La jovencita que está dando un discurso por allá al centro me lo dio. —añadió el tendero.  
  
—Dice que tengamos cuidado de los brujos, pero no de los fantasmas ya que son seres incomprendidos o algo así... Accedí a poner su cartel en mi puesto, me dio lástima ya que nadie más le prestaba atención...

Allen se dedicaba únicamente a escuchar con miedo lo que el señor les contaba mientras que Lewis movía sus ojos con confusión hacia los lados, como si intentase conectar memorias lejanas en su mente.

El vendedor volvió a colocar el cartel en su lugar.  
—Yo en tu lugar tendría cuidado al salir de noche. ¡Más bien a cualquier hora! La policía no ha tomado cartas en el asunto de los brujos éstos.  
—Entiendo, gracias. Hasta luego.

El niño apretaba con un poco más de fuerza la mano de su acompañante, mientras se dirigían al centro del mercado.  
—Hey, ¿Y si volvemos a casa? Papá me decía que los brujos son muy peligrosos, por eso no me dejaba salir, volvamos...  
—No tienes de qué preocuparte, niño. Los brujos son como las cucarachas, sólo salen en la noche.  
—¡Pero el señor dijo que salen a cualquier hora y que la policía no hace nada para detenerlos!  
—Bueno, supongo que "tu amigo" el oficial Jack será la excepción a esto. Si un brujo intenta abrirnos desde la garganta al estómago, él nos ayudará...

Allen parecía cada vez más perturbado por la conversación y decidió mejor guardar silencio.  
¿Una de las pocas veces que lograba salir otra vez de su mansión y quería regresar por miedo? No se permitiría arruinarse una experiencia así.

Ambos continuaron alejándose de la salida y acercándose al centro del mercadillo, los dos tenían en mente el encontrar a la chica de los carteles y preguntarle acerca del tema.  
—Oye Lewis, ¿Por qué quieres encontrar a esa chica? Yo quisiera preguntarle acerca de cómo detener a esos brujos.  
—No es tan fácil parar a un brujo, niño. Aunque hay un par de cosas que me gustaría preguntarle...

Tras unos minutos, toparon con una pequeña multitud que observaba con atención un escenario de madera, relativamente elevado, en la cual estaba parada una chica.  
Desde lejos, se notaba que ella tenía un cabello rojo y rizado, que apenas llegaba a los hombros.

Cualquiera pensaría que esta chica sentía el frío fácilmente, pues llevaba una camisa de manga larga color mostaza y una larga falda morada. Como si no fuera suficiente, una larga bufanda color cereza adornaba su cuello.

Como un postulado a alcaldía, la chica hablaba con mucha fluidez mientras movía acaloradamente un cartel parecido a aquel que estaba en el puesto del tendero que los había despachado hace poco.  
—¡Los fantasmas no son el problema, sino los brujos! ¡Intentan distraernos con fantasmas cuando ellos son la verdadera amenaza!

El público mostraba opiniones divididas por las palabras que salían de la boca de la chica.  
—¡Cállate loca! —exclamó un hombre de la multitud y, casi al instante, otra persona salió en defensa de la protestante.  
—¡Nadie te dijo que hablaras, calvo! —entonces así, empezó una disputa acalorada entre los espectadores que tenía la jovencita.

—¡No, no! ¡No quiero poner a nadie en contra, sólo escuchen! ¡La ciudad ha tenido más problemas con fantasmas y brujos en estos últimos años! ¡Sus vidas corren peligro y a la policía no les importa!

Repentinamente, una voz se escuchó por encima de todas las demás.  
—Claro que nos importa la vida de nuestros ciudadanos, lo que no nos importa son los fantasmas o esos, los que hacen trucos de magia.

A un costado del escenario estaba un hombre, con sus brazos sobre el piso de éste. Parecía ser un oficial.  
Tenía un cabello negro y corto, con un flequillo a un costado y sobre su cabeza, tenía su característica gorra con una pequeña estrella negra, indicando así un rango algo menor que el oficial Jack.

La alborotada jovencita comenzó a retroceder del hombre, mientras le gritaba, como si fuera un gato defendiéndose de un depredador.  
—¡Si de verdad les importa el bienestar de su pueblo, no estarían todo el día como pasmarotes en la calle principal y buscarían a los desaparecidos o a los asesinos que acechan la ciudad!

—¡Bien, ya fue suficiente! —una voz conocida resonó entre la multitud. Poco a poco, la figura del oficial Jack aparecía encima del escenario.  
Muchos de los presentes comenzaron a apartarse, pretendiendo tener otros asuntos. Finalmente, Lewis y Allen pudieron acercarse para tener una mejor vista de lo que sucedía.  
  
—¡Mira Lewis! ¡Es el señor Jack!  
—Baja la voz, niño, te puede escuchar...  
Jack estaba sobre el escenario, a lado de la jovencita. Parecía que la multitud estaba presenciando una pelea sobre un ring, la tensión que había entre las miradas de la ambos se sentía en el aire.

—Señorita Bell, he tolerado sus protestas por mucho tiempo, pero es la tercera vez en esta semana que se pone en este escenario para infundir terror en el pueblo.  
—¿O quizás le molesta que diga que ustedes son unos incompetentes?

El uniformado parecía esforzarse en tratar de mantener su cólera.  
—¡Vaya! ¿Me parece que la chica acaba de pedir a gritos ser arrestada? —comentó el otro oficial con una pícara risa, como si intentara crear una pelea.

—Aaron, dame las esposas. —respondió Jack con una voz amenazante. La joven pudo huir al escuchar a los policías, pero permaneció parada, mirando desafiante como si aceptara su castigo.  
La multitud presente miraba con tensión el cómo Aaron le pasaba las esposas a su compañero.

Si había algo que Lewis no soportará, era hablar en público. Odiaba sentirse juzgado por todas esas miradas, que parecían criticar lo que decía delante de ellos.  
Sin embargo, la curiosidad de conocer lo que Bell sabía acerca de los brujos era mucho mayor...  
—¡Alto, oficiales! —gritó Lewis interrumpiendo, buscando así evitar el injusto arresto de la señorita Bell.

La poca gente que rodeaba al par de primos se disipó para que los policías pusieran su vista a quien se atrevió a levantarle la voz.  
Aaron y Jack voltearon al mismo tiempo, enfocando su mirada hacia la multitud disipada. Jack logró reconocer al joven y a su pequeño primo.  
—¡Señor Lovestone, le sugiero que no se meta en este asunto!

A pesar de que Lewis tuviera una multitud de ojos observándolo, cosa que aborrecía, decidió proseguir con la conversación.  
—Como ciudadano puedo opinar, ¿verdad? Entonces eso es lo que haré. —respondió Lewis rápidamente mientras que la joven lo observaba con admiración, como si se tratase de un rescate.

«No quiero hacer esto... pero si logramos huir, evitaré que éste enano o su compañero quieran investigarme. Los cazatesoros y yo estaremos bien.»

Aaron miró a su compañero a su vez que intentaba aguantar una carcajada. «Están retando tu autoridad, Jack. Deja de ser tan permisivo y dales su merecido.» decía en sus pensamientos.

—La chica sólo está expresando su opinión. Y me parece curioso que justo después de expresarse "negativamente" de la policía, ustedes quieran arrestarla. ¿Por qué no lo hizo la primera o segunda vez de ésta semana?  
Algunos de los presentes comenzaron a cuchichear unos a otros, mientras miraban con desaprobación a los oficiales.

Jack apretó los labios, parecía estar entre la espada y la pared.

Pese a todo, ignoró las miradas juzgadoras del público y se acercó a la protestante, casi a punto de colocarle las esposas.  
—Será la última vez que se lo repita, señor Lovestone: ¡Este asunto no es de su incumbencia!

A Lewis se le acababan las ideas, necesitaba sacarle información a esa jovencita. Volteó a ver a Allen y en voz baja le habló.  
—Niño, prepárate, vamos a correr muy rápido.  
—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó el pequeño muy sorprendido.  
—Creeme, yo tampoco quiero hacer esto...

Lewis dio un gran suspiro, agitó los brazos y con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron le gritó a la chica.  
—¡Salta, debemos huir! ¡Síguenos!

Parecía que la protestante estaba esperando una señal y dicha señal le había llegado.  
Con todas sus fuerzas, empujó a Jack, tirándolo al suelo del escenario y saltó a lado del joven que había evitado su arresto.

El pequeño, la chica y el joven corrieron con toda la fuerza que sus piernas les permitían.  
Poco a poco, Allen comenzaba a cansarse y a ir un poco más despacio.  
—¡E-Esperen! —gritó entre jadeos, tratando de volver a respirar normalmente. Tropezó y cayó con la cara contra el suelo, llamando la atención del par que huía.

Lewis entonces corrió rápidamente hacia él y al ver que había tropezado, optó por mejor cargarlo en brazos.  
—¡Mis padres van a estar muy molestos con nosotros! —volvía a gritar Allen, ahora muy aterrado.

A diferencia de antes, la gente aquí se mantenía alejada y el poder correr a través de la calle era algo sencillo, cuestión de únicamente no tropezar.  
Mientras que Jack intentaba ponerse en pie nuevamente, Aaron no paraba de burlarse de él al igual que unas cuantas personas del público presente.

—¡Te hubieras ahorrado tal humillación si no fueras tan tolerante!  
Con dificultad y cierto dolor para moverse, Jack bajó rápidamente del escenario, estaba aún más molesto que antes.  
—¡Cállate, hay que ir tras ellos!

El par de oficiales corrió tras las personas que los pusieron en ridículo, a pesar de que éstos les llevaban cierta ventaja.  
«Soy hombre muerto... ¡doblemente muerto!» Lewis no dejaba de repetir esas palabras en su cabeza. Ahora tenía toda clase de problemas encima.

—¿Lewis? ¿Qué haces aquí? —justo al escuchar la voz familiar, el joven se detuvo en seco, al igual que la chica a la que salvó.

Se trataba de Luna, quien estaba justo en el mercado ayudando a otro de sus compañeros cazatesoros, Hazel, a colocar un puesto de pan.  
—¿Luna? ¿Hazel? ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!—preguntó exaltado.  
—A diferencia tuya y mía, nuestros compañeros sí tienen hogares y trabajos dignos. Sólo quería ayudar a Hazel para olvidar un poco lo de esta mañana...

Luna entonces volvió a ver con más atención a su compañero muerto y a la compañía que traía a su lado.  
—¿Y por qué estás corriendo con una vagabunda y un niño?

Súbitamente Luna empezaba a conectar sus memorias de hoy en la mañana con lo que sus ojos miraban ahora mismo.  
—Oh... no me digas que el niño es-  
—¡Sí, cállate! Es mi primo... —interrumpió repentinamente a su compañera.  
La joven Bell volteó detrás de ella y miraba que los oficiales se acercaban cada vez más.  
—¡Oye, lamento interrumpir pero debemos correr ahora!  
—¡Maldición! ¡Chicos, necesito su ayuda! ¡Por favor, distraigan a los oficiales!

Hazel miró a la dirección de dónde vino su compañero y notó a los policías que venían hacia acá.  
—¿Te descubrieron? —preguntó.  
—¿O hiciste algo más? —añadió mientras apuntaba a la chica que iba a su lado.  
—¡Sí, fue algo más, necesito que los distraigan! ¡Creo que puedo tener más información de reliquias y brujos! —Hazel y Luna voltearon a verse sorprendidos.

Luna brincó hacia el otro lado del puesto y empujó a Lewis, al niño que cargaba y a la desconocida hacia la salida del mercado ambulante.  
—¡Váyanse ya, les ayudaremos! —y obedientes, los jóvenes que habían provocado a la policía lograron salir del mercadillo.

Luna tomó unos cuántos panes del puesto de su amigo y corrió hacia una dirección cercana a los oficiales para llamar su atención.  
Hazel intuyó inmediatamente lo que su compañera trataba de hacer y le siguió el juego.  
—¡Ladrona! ¡Policía, detenganla!

Los uniformados voltearon hacia el lado que corría Luna y se detuvieron, decidiendo si ir tras la protestante y los primos o atrapar a una verdadera amenaza, un ladrón.

Jack miró con resentimiento hacia el final de la calle vacía. Aún con el orgullo destrozado, indicó a su compañero que atraparían a la ladrona de pan.  
—No tiene sentido, les perdimos el rastro. Vayamos por esa ladrona.

Aaron cabeceó afirmativamente y fueron tras la chica que había pasado corriendo a su lado, distrayendo su objetivo principal.  
Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos de cualquiera que pudiera arrestarlos, Lewis, Allen y la señorita Bell se escondieron entre unas paredes para dar un respiro.

—Cielos... ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! De no ser por ti, pasaría el fin de semana tras las rejas, otra vez.  
El joven finalmente colocó de nuevo a Allen de pie en el piso, y éste, hizo notar su descontento en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo.  
—¡¿Lewis, estás loco?! ¡Mis papás van a estar muy molestos si se enteran!  
—¡Oh, mírate! ¡Eres muy adorable! —la chica protestante miró con ternura al pequeño que estaba muy preocupado. Ligeramente se agachó y acarició su cabeza.  
—No tienes de qué preocuparte, cariño. Yo no diré nada a nadie, y me aseguraré de que los oficiales tampoco lo hagan... —añadió la joven Bell, mientras sonaba un poco más amenazante con esas últimas palabras.

Lewis decidió entonces hablar con la protestante, razón por la que había evitado su arresto injusto.  
—Señorita Bell, quisiera preguntarle algo acerca de su discurso y sobre los carteles que estuvo entregando.  
—¿Señorita? ¡Caramba, Jack y sus formalidades! —contestó risueña. Acto seguido, se puso nuevamente a su altura normal.

—Soy Annie Bell. Puedes llamarme Annie simplemente.  
Emocionada, Annie apuntó con sus brazos al par de primos.  
—¿Y mis rescatistas cómo se llaman?  
—Yo soy Lewis... Uh, Lovestone.

Annie miró con extrañeza al joven, ¿Acaso había olvidado su propio nombre?  
—¡Y yo soy Allen! Lewis es mi primo al que le gusta mucho meterse en problemas con el señor Jack. —comentó Allen mientras volteaba a ver a su primo con decepción.

Annie se rió de la respuesta del niño.  
—Comprendo, en veces disfruto molestarlo también.

Lewis entonces interrumpió el humor del ambiente para volver a retomar el tema que buscaba desde el principio.  
—Annie, realmente ocupo preguntarte algo.  
—¡Oh, disculpa! Suelo distraerme con las pláticas... —contestó muy apenada.  
—Parece ser que sabes algo sobre los brujos de ésta ciudad... necesito saber qué es lo que sabes. —Annie entonces suspiró y cambió su tono de voz a uno mucho más serio del cual tenía hace unos momentos.

—Desde hace varios meses, múltiples ciudadanos han desaparecido ... Curiosamente, cuando éstas personas desaparecieron, comenzaron a aparecer los fantasmas y otras cosas fuera de lo normal. No había visto una actividad así desde hace años.  
—¿Cómo qué cosas? —preguntó Allen.  
—Muchos no creen, pero hay unos objetos hechos por los brujos sólo sirven para traer desgracias o para alterar la vida como la conocemos.

Lewis se mostró bastante sorprendido, mas no dijo nada. Creía que los únicos que sabían la existencia de éstas reliquias era el grupo de cazatesoros.  
—¿Cómo es que alteran la vida? —preguntó Allen con curiosidad.

Annie prosiguió.  
—Verás, hay unas que alargan la vida por períodos larguísimos, otras atraen desgracia a la gente de alrededor y otra en específico que... Oh... —lentamente pasó saliva, a la par que sudaba frío.

Parecía estar un poco nerviosa. Desvío el tema central para evitar seguir dando información sobre las reliquias.  
—Umm... Realmente me sorprende que alguien más se interese en éste tema, rara vez las personas buscan ayudar. Usualmente sólo lo hacen para burlarse.

Annie desviaba su mirada de la de Lewis, quien con sospechas observaba su peculiar comportamiento.  
—Bueno, los brujos son los mayores delincuentes de la ciudad. Si la policía no los detiene, ¿Quién lo hará? —exclamó Allen, rompiendo así el silencio incómodo del momento.

Annie dejó de lado su nerviosismo para volver a su enérgica alegría de hace poco.  
—¡Exacto! —respondió y de inmediato cambió su expresión. Súbitamente dirigió su mirada hacia Lewis.

—Creo que deberíamos vernos de nuevo, otro día, para hablar de ésto con más calma. Es que... ahora mismo mi abuelo me espera en casa y no quiero dejarlo solo mucho tiempo.  
—¿Mañana está bien? —preguntó Lewis.  
—¡Claro! Podríamos vernos mañana aquí, a esta misma hora. —respondió la joven alegremente.

Allen intervino entre los planes de los jóvenes.  
—¡Lewis, a mis papás no les gustará que salga tan a menudo!  
—Tranquilo, los convenceré luego... —contestó Lewis casi de inmediato.  
—Bueno, entonces... —de pronto, Annie sacó de su manga derecha un pequeño papel, el cual se lo otorgó a Lewis.

El papel parecía ser una tarjeta de presentación, tenía escrito la dirección de la casa donde la chica vivía:

_¿Espíritus atormentando en casa?_

_¡Yo puedo ayudar!_

_1444, calle XXXXX de Nethertown_

_¡Preguntar por Annie Bell!_

—¡Pueden buscarme en esta dirección, los recibiré con gusto!

El joven guardó cuidadosamente la tarjeta en sus bolsillos.

Entonces el grupo se despidió, caminando cada quien a su destino. Annie se alejaba de ese callejón, mientras miraba de reojo al par de primos. Allen volvía a tomar a Lewis de la mano mientras caminaban por la calle.  
Habían pasado ya unos minutos después del mediodía y el frío que hacía hasta hace unas horas, había desaparecido lentamente hasta ser un cálido ambiente.

—¿Cómo convencerás a mis papás de que me dejen salir contigo? De nuevo... —preguntó Allen, parecía seguir reprochando los malos ratos que pasó junto a Lewis.  
Lewis apretó los labios. Su muerto corazón moría un poco más cada vez que el niño mencionaba a sus padres.  
—Yo... primero que nada, todo lo que sucedió hoy será un secreto. Si preguntan, estuvimos en el restaurante toda la mañana, ¿Entendido?  
—No me gusta mentir pero me gusta salir ¡Así que parece justo!—comentó Allen en respuesta.  
—Mañana saldremos a otra parte. Por ahora, hay que volver a casa, ya he llamado mucho la atención. —dijo Lewis, visiblemente preocupado e incómodo en su tono de voz.

Los acontecimientos contra los oficiales lo obligaron a refugiarse en la mansión, que a decir verdad, era una prisión tanto como para Allen como para él.  
El niño no mostró oposición, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y ambos tomaron el camino a casa, con cuidado de no volver a toparse con Jack o Aaron.

Tras la larga caminata, lograron retirarse de la ciudad. Estaban de vuelta en la mansión. Lewis giró el viejo picaporte, abriendo así la enorme puerta.  
Al entrar a la mansión, ambos colgaron sus abrigos en el perchero que estaba en la entrada.

Allen corrió rápidamente a las escaleras mientras que Lewis volvía a asegurar la puerta. Con el pie en el quinto escalón, Allen habló con cierto ánimo al joven.  
—Podemos divertirnos de otra forma. ¡Traeré un juego de mesa para jugar los dos, espérame!

Y desapareció entre los escalones de madera que llevaban hasta el segundo piso.  
Lewis se quedó parado junto al perchero, asegurándose de que el pequeñín subiera con cuidado... o tal vez con que sólo subiera le bastaba.

Cuando se aseguró de que el pequeño no tenía su vista en él, corrió hacia la habitación en dónde forzó la ventana cuando irrumpió en la mansión la primera vez.  
«Creo que estaban por aquí... » se decía mientras buscaba aquel mueble lleno de las cartas sin leer de su supuesta madre, Elise Lovestone.  
—¡Ajá! —exclamó al abrir un cajón repleto de correspondencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó una de éstas para averiguar la dirección de la remitente.

¿Realmente cuidar de Allen era un problema? Para alguien quién había seguido órdenes toda su vida, sí.  
La mujer parecía vivir un poco lejos... Calle XXXX de la XXXX, Umbertown. Estaba a unos cuantos días de aquí.

«¿Umbertown? Cierto, él nunca me llevó a conocer esa ciudad...» Por unos instantes estuvo nostálgico, se sumergió en sus recuerdos e ignoró lo demás a su alrededor.  
—¿Lewis? ¿Qué estás viendo? —preguntó Allen.

Al instante, el joven había vuelto en sí y de la sorpresa, dió un brinco, golpeando su pierna con el mueble. Hábilmente logró esconder la carta de Elise de regreso al cajón y volteó rápidamente a sus espaldas, dónde el niño se encontraba.

—¿Yo? Uh... No, no miro nada...—respondió con ansiedad. —¿Lograste encontrar ese juego de mesa? —prosiguió intentando cambiar el tema lo más naturalmente posible.  
—¡Sí! Ven, siéntate en el piso. —Allen se recostó boca abajo y dejó caer una caja algo polvorienta. Podía leerse que tenía como título "Empresas y hogares". Era de esos estúpidos juegos que parecían ser interminables, tan interminable como los días que pasarían encarcelados en esa mansión.

Ambos pasaron las horas matando el aburrimiento con largas sesiones de juegos de mesa, lecturas poco tranquilizadoras de difuntos escritores y pequeñas charlas y anécdotas que se contaban.  
De vez en cuando, iban a la cocina para preparar un almuerzo.

Estaban ahora sentados en el comedor, con un juego de cartas sobre la mesa y unos bocadillos que Allen había preparado.  
Lentamente la noche bañaba el cielo sobre la lejana mansión, las estrellas eran muy claras y brillantes, pero el par de primos no presenciaba su fulgor, se encontraban concentrados en una charla trivial, como todas las que habían tenido a lo largo del día.

—¿Mi color favorito? Bueno, supongo que es el morado. Creo que es un color elegante... —dijo el cazatesoros.  
—¿Morado? Pues yo no tengo un color preferido, me gustan todos. ¡Me gustaría mucho tener ropas tan coloridas como los actores de teatro! —exclamó el pequeño, quien acto seguido dejó escapar un gran bostezo, tan fuerte que incluso le había sacado unas lágrimas.  
—Será mejor ir a dormir, o sino no soportarás el día de mañana. —comentó Lewis al ver a Allen bostezar.  
—Sí, sí, entiendo... —respondió mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—¡Oh! Primero deja te muestro donde vas a dormir. ¡Ven, sígueme!—rápidamente, el niño se paró de la silla y fue hasta las escaleras. Lewis suspiró un poco preocupado, pero entonces se levantó y fue tras él.

La planta alta era igual que las demás habitaciones de la casa, las paredes vestidas con el mismo tapiz polvoriento, muebles algo desgastados y un piso cubierto de un largo tapete azul, las baldosas de madera rechinaban de vez en cuando al pisarlas.  
A lo largo de éste gran pasillo, había unas tres puertas al fondo.

—Allá duermen mis padres y aquí duermo yo. —comentó Allen mientras apuntaba a las puertas con un dedo. El pequeño se agachó en cuclillas y levantó un extremo del tapete azul para sacar una llave que estaba oculta.

Caminó hacia la tercera puerta e introdujo la llave que había sacado del suelo.  
—¡Y aquí dormirás tú! —añadió mientras abría la puerta lentamente.

La primera impresión que daba el interior de la habitación era... polvorienta.  
Parecía que los padres de Allen hubiesen intentado borrar la existencia de dicha habitación con sólo cerrarla por tiempo indefinido.

Ambos entraron al dormitorio polvoriento. El joven miraba con repelús las sábanas, que, en su tiempo fueron blancas pero ahora estaban repletas de una capa gris de suciedad.  
Había una mesita de noche cuyos cajones no guardaban nada, únicamente había polvo y polillas.  
Las cortinas púrpura que vestían una pequeña ventana al exterior, estaban todas arenosas y con pelusas de mugre.

«¿Por qué ésta habitación está tan cerrada y descuidada?» pensaba Lewis mientras espantaba a las polillas que se le habían pegado al pecho.  
—Ya sé que está un poco sucio, pero nunca nos vimos en la necesidad de limpiar esta habitación. No tuvimos más visitantes, desde hace muchos años. —dijo el pequeño con cierta vergüenza.

«Bueno, ya veo por qué...» se dijo el cadáver a sí mismo.

—Hace muchos años mi tía Elise vivió un tiempo con nosotros y ella solía dormir aquí. ¡Qué curioso que ahora su hijo haga lo mismo! —agregó.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Lewis con una ligera sorpresa.

—¡Sí! ¿Nunca te dijo? Porque no recuerdo que tu estuvieras a su lado cuando ella estaba viviendo aquí... —preguntó Allen, parecía que finalmente estaba sospechando...  
—Mi... madre, me sacó de un orfanato años después. Sí, soy como una vergüenza para ella.—dijo Lewis en respuesta.

Lentamente caminó a la cama de la habitación y comenzó a desprender las sábanas.  
—Ya limpiaré la habitación mañana. Por mientras sólo sacudiré la cama. —comentó con desagrado mientras sacudía las sábanas.  
—De acuerdo, mañana te ayudaré. ¡Buenas noches Lewis, descansa! —el pequeño se despidió para ir a dormir, dejando la puerta entreabierta al salir.

«Me siento cansado, pero siento que ya no puedo dormir. Los cadáveres tienen un sueño eterno, pero los fantasmas se mantienen despiertos por mucho tiempo... y yo tuve que ser la mezcla de ambos...» Pensó Lewis.

—En ese caso, creo que podré limpiar con calma éste mugrero.... —murmuró en soledad mientras volvía a poner las sábanas ya sacudidas en su lugar.

Recorrió las sucias cortinas y limpió con la palma de la mano parte de la ventana que también estaba polvorosa. La luz de la luna traspasaba e iluminaba parte de la habitación. Posteriormente, se recostó sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo lleno de telarañas.

Cerró los ojos, y la imagen de Leonora muerta en el suelo, así como la de Edward con la frente sangrante, atormentaron su mente por un largo rato...

«De toda mi vida, éste es el segundo error más grande que he cometido... lo lamento Allen...»


	3. Fantasmas perdidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las desapariciones en Nethertown están creciendo y también el misterio.  
> Parece que ni siquiera los muertos están a salvo en esta ciudad...

Lentamente el sol aparecía, indicando la llegada de un nuevo día. El profundo azul del cielo se disipaba tranquilamente hasta llegar a ser un tenue naranja.  
Ahí estaba Jack, encerrado en su oficina, sentado frente a su escritorio con cientos de archivos sobre éste.

La taza de café que había traído para espantar el sueño se enfriaba poco a poco, pero el oficial no le prestaba atención.

Había pasado un día y el dolor en sus hombros persistía. Aunque no tenía muy en claro si era por la fuerte caída ocasionada por la señorita Bell, o si era por el estrés de la responsabilidad por mantener la paz de Nethertown.

Miraba con el ceño fruncido los papeles sobre su escritorio, muchos eran sobre personas recientemente desaparecidas. Jack era de esos escépticos que creían que la brujería era cosa del pasado, una tontería incluso, por lo que ignoraba toda la charla de señorita Bell.

—¿Tan temprano estás quemándote las pestañas? —comentó Aaron desde la puerta. Jack sólo lo miró de reojo, después, continúo observando los archivos de los desaparecidos.

Con ese gesto, Aaron entendía que su amigo no estaba de humor, sería mejor dejarlo solo. Estaba a punto de retirarse hasta que su compañero le dirigió la palabra.

—Desde hace meses que no encontramos a éstas personas... La señorita Bell tiene razón, los policías somos unos incompetentes...—exclamó Jack con decepción en su voz.  
—Oh vamos... muchos de esos desaparecidos eran personas sin hogar, sin familia. Sólo sabemos unas cuantas cosas además de su nombre. Hacemos lo que podemos. —comentó Aaron en respuesta, buscando así consolar o quizás justificar a su compañero.  
—¡Que hayan sido gente sin hogar no hace que su vida sea menos importante! —gritó el oficial enfurecido.  
—¿Yo cuando dije eso? Sólo dije que era difícil encontrarlos con tan pocos datos...—respondió Aaron con tranquilidad.

Jack bajó su mirada con vergüenza, estaba bastante cansado pues se había quedado desde la noche buscando más datos sobre los desaparecidos. Aaron caminó lentamente hacia él y tomó con sus manos la fría taza de café.

—Date el día libre por hoy, ¿Por qué no vas a distraerte por ahí? Sólo no golpees la cara del señor Sunstone... o cómo se llame, si es que lo encuentras por ahí.  
—¿Día libre? ¿Por qué te-- —Antes de siquiera terminar la pregunta, Aaron ya había resuelto su duda.  
—Le conté a la jefa lo que sucedió ayer y dijo que debías descansar hoy... Puedo hacerme cargo de tus papeles éstos. —agregó mientras acomodaba los archivos sobre el escritorio de Jack.  
—Vamos, hombre. Te he visto muy estresado últimamente, además la fuerte caída que tuviste ayer... Desintoxícate de ese bochorno y descansa, eso es todo. No te acostumbres, mañana será un día normal de trabajo. —terminó con una risa entre dientes.

Jack podría catalogarse como un trabajador obsesivo, sin embargo, se encontraba realmente cansado y con el estrés hasta el cuello. Decidió obedecer a su amigo y con pena se levantó de su escritorio.

Con la mirada agachada dejo colgado su uniforme sobre las colgaderas que estaban en la pared. Paso a paso, se aproximó a la puerta, y al abrirla, su amigo le dirigió la palabra.  
—¿Y mi beso de despedida? —Preguntó risueño, con una voz picara.  
—Ugh, ya déjame... —y se marchó por la puerta para gozar de su día libre.

Los rayos de sol se levantaban, al igual que Allen se levantaba de su cama para empezar un nuevo día.

Con entusiasmo fue rápidamente a la habitación de invitados para despertar también a Lewis, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que la habitación estaba limpia, tan limpia que ni siquiera Lewis estaba en ella....  
«¿Se habrá ido? ¿A dónde fue?»

El pequeño bajaba las escaleras, mientras un sonido de golpeteo de cubiertos y platos se hacía más creciente. Caminó hacia el comedor, dónde miró un plato servido con una avena recién preparada.

Lewis iba saliendo de la cocina, hasta que notó casi al instante la presencia de Allen.  
—Vaya que tienes el sueño pesado...  
 _«Tanto que ni el disparo de un arma puede levantarte...»  
_ —¿No sabes decir "buenos días"? —comentó Allen con cierto descontento.  
—Ya veo, estás de buen humor hoy... —respondió Lewis con sarcasmo.  
—Estaba a punto de ir a despertarte, hice el desayuno con lo que encontré en la casa. Antes de que te enojes conmigo, come un poco aunque sea. —añadió mientras invitaba al niño a sentarse en la silla

Allen talló sus ojos para quitarse las lagañas de sus ojos y se sentó en la silla del comedor.  
Llevó la primera cucharada de avena hasta su boca. Se quedó unos momentos saboreando el desayuno...  
—Está un poco desabrida.  
—¡Lo hice con mucho amor! Aparte, demasiado azúcar te hará daño, niño. —contestó Lewis ofendido.  
—¿Tú no vas a comer? —preguntó Allen mientras iba por la segunda cucharada.  
—Desayuné algo de avena hace rato, no te preocupes.  
—¿Iremos a ver a la loca de ayer? —preguntó con la boca llena.  
—Sí, sí, pero primero come tu avena. —respondió Lewis mientras limpiaba sus manos con un trapo.

Lewis tuvo toda la noche para limpiar la habitación de invitados, así como para ver detenidamente las cartas de Elise Lovestone.  
Era obvio, ésta mujer es hermana del difunto Edward. Y aunque su relación al parecer no era muy buena, su sobrino, Allen, la recordaba con cariño.

Fácilmente, Elise se haría cargo ahora del niño a falta de sus padres. ¿Pero cómo encubrir la cruda verdad? A pesar de que Lewis había escrito muchas cartas en la noche, en ninguna mentía a la perfección, quizás debía de vivir con el niño un tiempo más en lo que se le ocurría una mejor manera de contactar con la señora Lovestone...

El joven se quedó en la cocina, pensando en todos los problemas que se había buscado, de los cuales, ahora no podía huir de ninguno.

Una de las cosas que le preocupaba estando en la cocina, era, precisamente, la comida. Él ya no sentía hambre y si comía, todo se estaría pudriendo dentro de él. La preocupación no era por él, sino por Allen.

Por unos momentos, el niño fue su prioridad. Debía conseguir comida para él ahora que sus padres estaban muertos... ¿Pero cómo? ¿Quizás debía pedirle prestado a algún conocido?

—¡Terminé! ¿Podemos salir ya? —habló el niño a lo lejos. La voz del pequeño trajo a Lewis de vuelta en sí mismo.  
—¡Primero sube a cambiarte de ropa! —gritó desde la cocina.

Y obediente, Allen retiró su plato y subió inmediatamente las escaleras.  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que Allen estuviera listo con su corbata y tirantes de siempre. Estaba tan impaciente por salir que incluso estaba apresurando a Lewis frente a la puerta.

—¡Te estás tardando y yo estoy esperando!  
—Ya voy, no fastidies... —dijo Lewis mientras se ponía la gabardina marrón.  
—Abrígate bien, niño, o de lo contrario te llevaré a un doctor...

Finalmente ambos pudieron salir de casa para continuar con el día que planearon. El viento tenía una ligera humedad, pereciera que una ligera lluvia se aproximaba.  
El cielo tenía grandes nubes grises, y los rayos de sol que estaban hasta hace unos minutos, estaban ahora ausentes.

Tras el recorrido de siempre, habían vuelto a la calle principal de la ciudad. Sólo había unas cuantas personas, muchas de estas llevaban un paraguas en mano, preparados para la posible lluvia que llegaría.  
Mirando entre direcciones y nombres de avenidas, trataban de ubicar la casa de Annie.

«Solo no hay que toparnos con ningún oficial, espero que el enano ese no recuerde mi cara...»  
El joven miraba la tarjeta que la chica le dió, mientras buscaba el nombre de la calle correcta.

Poco a poco, la dirección los llevaba a una de las partes más miserables de la ciudad...

Era un barrio bajo, la gente parecía un tanto sospechosa, mirando fijamente al par de primos caminar entre las calles, como si estuvieran a punto de atacarlos en cualquier momento que se descuidaran.

Lewis se mantenía alerta, mientras que Allen caminaba con total tranquilidad, mirando con curiosidad a las personas que pasaban de largo, siguiendo su camino.  
Finalmente, ambos se toparon con una vieja casa, parecía algo humilde y a medio pintar. ¿Siquiera vivía alguien aquí?

Estaban inseguros de que la casa fuera la misma que la que la tarjeta decía, sin embargo, el joven volvió a revisar el papel una vez más...

—En efecto... es aquí. —dijo el joven con cierta incertidumbre, causada por no estar seguro de lo que pasaría después, sin embargo, su determinación era mayor que su miedo... de todas formas, ¿De que tendría miedo? ¿De morir?  
—¿Estás seguro? ¡Parece que no vive nadie aquí! —exclamó Allen con cierto desagrado en su tono de voz.

Aunque fuera temprano en la mañana, el ambiente de afuera de la casa inspiraba el mismo terror que estar en medio de un cementerio en la noche...  
Lewis controlaba bien este sentimiento, a diferencia de Allen, que poco a poco, el miedo invadía su cuerpo.

El pequeño se aferraba fuertemente a la mano de su primo, cerró los ojos y cubrió su mirada contra la manga de la gabardina marrón, evitando de alguna forma el sentimiento.  
El joven dio un par de golpes que resonaron en la enorme puerta de madera.

—¡Allá voy! ¡Espere! —se escuchó la voz de Annie desde adentro. Tomó un breve momento hasta que la protestante de ayer les abrió la puerta.  
  
Apenas Lewis iba a saludar, cuando la chica le robó la palabra.  
—¡Oh, qué gusto verlos! ¡Adelante, pasen! —dijo así mientras abría la puerta en su totalidad.

Dentro de la casa, solo se miraba oscuridad. Parecía que algo no estaba bien...  
Con paso lento pero seguro, los chicos entraron a la casa, apenas sintiendo el rechinante suelo con sus pies.

Súbitamente, las luces se encendieron, Annie había encendido un interruptor de la pared.  
El largo pasillo del recibidor se iluminó, dejando ver muchos peluches tirados en el suelo, así como pedazos de tela y carretes de hilo.

Lewis parecía tranquilo, pero alerta. Sin embargo, Allen seguía con su cara en la gabardina, evitando el contacto visual.  
—Vamos Allen, no tengas miedo. Todo está bien. —comentó la chica, incitando al pequeño a levantar su mirada.

Lentamente, Allen apartó su rostro de la gabardina de Lewis para tener una vista del interior.  
Pese a tener un aspecto descuidado por fuera, la casa era hogareña y bonita por dentro. Estaba un poco desordenada con los muñecos de mimos y payasos que estaban sobre algunos muebles.

—Oh cielos, lamento el desorden... además de ayudar fantasmas y gritar en la calle, también hago y vendo muñecas de trapo. —agregó Annie, sintiéndose un poco apenada por su desastre.

Un muñeco que se asomaba de otra habitación, venía caminando hacia ellos con mucha naturalidad. Era el peluche de un payaso, con patrones verdes y morados en su ropa y una gran nariz tan roja como el cabello alborotado que tenía.

Allen se sintió un poco más alegre al ver a ese peluche de payaso acercándose lentamente.  
—¡Wow! ¿Esa es una muñeca mecánica? —preguntó Allen con asombro.  
—¿A quién llamas muñeca? ¡Niño irrespetuoso! —exclamó "la muñeca" en respuesta.

El par de primos quedó atónitos al escuchar a ese peluche de payaso hablar.  
—¡Abuelo, te dije que esperaras hasta que les hubiera contado toda la situación! —gritó Annie muy nerviosa.

Lewis intuyó rápidamente lo que esto significaba.  
—¡¿Tu abuelo está muerto?!  
—¡Sí! Digo, ¡No! Es el alma de mi abuelo en un peluche.  
—¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! —preguntó Allen aterrado.  
—¡Annie, dijiste que trajiste visita, no a un patético esqueleto ni a su mono irrespetuoso! —alegó el peluche del abuelo, bastante ofendido.

La tensión en el lugar escaló rápidamente.  
—Tú alma está atrapada en un peluche ridículo, yo diría que el patético es otro. —contestó Lewis, sintiéndose ofendido.

El peluche mostró una expresión de enojo sobre su rostro.  
—¡Se acabó, largo de aquí! —y corrió hacia Lewis intentando escalar su pierna, mientras éste trataba de quitárselo de encima.  
—¡Ya basta abuelo, tranquilízate! —Annie retiró al peluche de la pierna del joven.  
—¡No entiendo nada! ¿El Peluche es tu abuelo? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Es un brujo?! —comentó Allen, mientras tenía el cuerpo pegado con miedo a la pared.

Con su abuelo en brazos como un bebé, Annie fue al grano con la explicación que quería dar tranquilamente desde un principio.

—¡No, mi abuelo no es un brujo! Fue una víctima indirecta de ellos...  
—Soy un fantasma, mocoso. Cuidado, porque en la noche iré a tirarte de los pies ¡Ja! —comentó el abuelo de Annie con picardía, buscando asustar todavía más al niño.

Allen sólo gritó y corrió rápidamente hacia Lewis, mientras se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas. Lewis se agachó a su altura y trató de calmarlo.  
—Escucha, niño. Ese "fantasma" no te hará daño, no es uno malvado, tampoco es un brujo... sólo es un viejo difunto que quiere burlarse de ti. —comentó el joven con tranquilidad.

Lentamente, Allen recuperó la compostura y relajó su respiración.  
Cuando finalmente el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, Annie invitó a su visita a sentarse en el sofá que tenía, mientras en una mesa colocaba unas cuantas galletas y un té que tenía listo para su llegada.

Allen se fue con apetito voraz sobre los galletas, ni parecía que hasta hace apenas unos minutos estaba aterrado.  
Como Annie necesitaba verlos a la cara, ella se encontraba sentada en una mecedora frente su visita.  
—¿Recuerdan que ayer les hable sobre unos objetos que alteraban la vida? Bueno, hace muchos años mi papá tenía uno de estos objetos para usar en caso de una emergencia.

Lewis dio un ligero sorbo a su taza de té, mientras escuchaba a la joven, ahí estaba también el peluche del abuelo, sentado sobre la mesa donde estaban el té y las galletas.  
Súbitamente, el abuelo robó una de las galletas de la mano de Allen y la llevó a su boca de fieltro mientras ésta se despedazaba en migajas. No podía saborearla, pero con solo fastidiar al chiquillo le daba cierta satisfacción.

—Ese objeto tenía la función de atrapar al espíritu de un recién fallecido en dónde lo liberes, en pocas palabras, traer de vuelta a un difunto. —la chica dio un ligero sorbo a su taza y prosiguió con la charla.  
—La teníamos en caso de que algo le pasara a mi abuelo, mi tío o a mi. Lamentablemente, le tocó a mi abuelo, Stephen... Fue el único objeto raro que utilicé. —agregó con un cierto aire de desánimo.

Sorprendido por la respuesta, Lewis interrogó a la chica.  
—¿Hace cuánto la usaste?  
—No lo sé, ¿hace un par de años quizás? —respondió Annie, mientras que Stephen, su abuelo, miraba con sospecha a Lewis.  
—¡Oye yo también tengo una tía y un papá! ¿Dónde están los tuyos? —preguntó Allen con curiosidad.  
—¡No estamos para revelar nuestra vida privada, mocoso! ¿Los ves aquí? ¡Entonces no preguntes! —contestó Stephen, ahora parecía un más disgustado que antes.  
—Perdón.. es solo que quisiera que mi papá tuviera más amigos... —respondió Allen mientras se arrinconaba con vergüenza sobre el sofá.  
—Abuelo, está bien, tranquilo... —dijo Annie en busca de tranquilizar la situación, sin embargo se le notaba un poco afligida.  
—Salieron en busca de algo hace unos años. No he sabido de ellos desde entonces... —Annie parecía contener un poco sus lágrimas, pero prosiguió.

—Yo misma utilicé ese objeto cuando mi abuelo falleció, no quería quedarme sola. Pero, viendo lo que está pasando ahora, creo que ese artilugio era de los brujos.  
—¿Y el artilugio? ¿Dónde quedó? —preguntó Lewis.  
—Se rompió luego de eso, sólo tenía una pequeña perla la cual puse dentro del peluche de mi abuelo. —respondió Annie mientras miraba a Stephen.

Lewis empatizó con su situación y rápidamente recordó a Marcus. Él no era únicamente el líder de los cazatesoros, sino también era su padre adoptivo desde hace unos seis años, así como también era el padre adoptivo de Luna.

A pesar de que los cazatesoros buscaran siempre destruir las reliquias malditas para evitar posibles catástrofes, Marcus había mantenido aparte una reliquia maldita: la lámpara del prisionero, por la misma razón que la familia de Annie. Quizás Marcus quería vivir siempre con sus hijos... ¿Es tan difícil entregar a un ser querido a la muerte?

Quizás era egoísta negarle el descanso eterno a alguien importante, alguien quien súbitamente muere de una forma injusta para los ojos de sus seres amados.  
—Cualquier persona que tuviera en sus manos la oportunidad de traer de vuelta un ser amado de entre los muertos, lo haría sin dudarlo. No deberías sentirte mal por eso.

Annie lo miró con alivio.  
—Lo sé, y por ello, compensaré mi uso de ese objeto al desenmascarar a los brujos. —y estiró su brazo para tomar una galleta de la mesa.

—Los fantasmas son sólo seres incomprendidos, sin una perla que purifique su alma, pueden ser violentos y peligrosos. De éstos últimos, son el tipo de fantasmas que han estado apareciendo en la ciudad.—agregó con la boca llena.

Súbitamente, la chica metió su mano al cuello de su camisa y de ahí sacó un collar de un cuarzo casi cristalino, con algunas impurezas blancas.

  
—Pero, los fantasmas que no tienen una perla pueden descansar eternamente con esto.  
—¿Con piedras? —preguntó Allen.  
—No, esto es un cuarzo, purifica el resentimiento de los espíritus para que puedan descansar en paz.

Annie volvió a guardarse el collar bajo su suéter, y miró a los chicos con unos ojos llenos de determinación.  
—¡No descansaré hasta que esos fantasmas se vayan en paz, y así, ver lo que realmente planean los brujos desapareciendo personas!

La chica tomó unos cuantos carteles de un mueble que tenía en la misma habitación y se dirigió a la visita.  
—¡Por eso todos en el pueblo deben saber de ésto, volvamos a decirles!

Inmediatamente, Lewis dejó en la mesa su taza de té y fue a persuadir a Annie, quien estaba casi a punto de abrir la puerta.  
—¡Oye, espera! ¡Precisamente quería hablar de esto! —dijo corriendo tras la joven protestante. Ella se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver a Lewis.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?  
—No deberías seguir hablando sobre los brujos...  
—¿Y por qué? —preguntó confundida, incluso hasta ofendida en cierto punto.  
—¿No lo entiendes? Puede haber un brujo entre los ciudadanos, y si te la pasas gritando, tratando de convencer a la ciudad de que ellos son malos, te buscarán y tratarán de matarte.

Annie dió una ligera risa sarcástica entre dientes.  
—Heh, pues entonces mi muerte significaría algo. —y de repente, cambió su tono de voz a uno más grave, como si estuviera imitando a alguien de su público de ayer.  
— _¿Y la loca protestante? ¡Oh, seguro tenía razón! ¡Los brujos la mataron! ¡Busquemos a esos brujos!_ —y por su tonta imitación de voz, accidentalmente dejó caer todos sus carteles. 

Rápidamente se agachó a juntarlos del suelo mientras refunfuñaba entre dientes.  
Lewis sólo se llevó la mano a la cara mientras estaba visiblemente molesto.  
—Ugh, de verdad eres una idiota... Bueno, adelante, quizás es lo que ellos quieren. —dijo mientras volvía a la sala de invitados con Allen.

Annie sólo levantó la vista para verlo caminar.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Quizás ellos quieren esa atención, si estás tan segura que esos objetos raros son de los brujos, ¿Sabes cuántos hay? ¿O de qué otras formas alteran la vida? ¿Y qué crees que pase cuando descubran cómo trajiste de vuelta a tu abuelo de entre los muertos? Bueno, si no son los brujos quienes te buscan para tener de vuelta su artilugio, será el comerciante que perdió a su pareja, o la mesera que perdió a su hija. Y en esta ciudad llena de salvajes, dudo que quieran negociar pacíficamente.

Allen y Stephen escuchaban todo desde el sillón, parecían estar también intrigados.  
—No me caben dudas de que esta actividad fantasmal y la gente desaparecida sea por los brujos, pero tampoco me cabe la duda de que no piensas sobre las consecuencias de tus acciones.

Annie solo lo miraba entre pensativa y molesta, tenía razón: Ella nunca se detuvo a pensar a grandes rasgos sobre lo que sus protestas pudieran ocasionar, más allá de ser encarcelada un par de días.

Eran unos pocos quienes creían en los fantasmas, solo quería ser escuchada. Al tener a su abuelo como fantasma, era más fácil empatizar y comprender el dolor de aquellos muertos que estaban cegados por el odio de tener su vida arrebatada, sólo quería ayudarlos.

Quería que todos tuvieran esa misma visión, quitarles el miedo hacia el enemigo equivocado.

—¡Y no me cabe la duda que tú ocultas algo! ¿Por qué tanto interés sobre los artilugios raros? —Stephen comenzó a bajarse del sillón y caminar desafiante hacia Lewis.  
—No creas que no te notaba... algo nos estás ocultando. —prosiguió —Puede que tengas razón de que mi niña no piense mucho las consecuencias, ¿pero por qué tanto interés en los objetos raros? ¿Acaso eres un brujo? ¿Quieres de vuelta tus cacharros defectuosos? —agregó mientras atravesaba con la mirada al joven.

Lewis estaba acorralado ahora, no podía revelar que era un cazatesoros aún, ¿Y si Annie también lo decía? Sería un caos mayor del cual trataba de evitar desde un principio.

—¡Mi primo no es un brujo, los brujos son malos, pero Lewis no, él hasta me hizo avena! —alzó la voz Allen asomándose desde el sillón, en busca de defender a Lewis. Todos lo voltearon a ver con cierta mirada entre confusión e incertidumbre.  
—Oh, entiendo, eso estuvo fuera de lugar... —y apenado, se ocultó en el sillón, avergonzado al tener las miradas sobre él.  
—No, no soy un brujo... sólo estoy mirando consecuencias a grandes rasgos. —y al terminar de decir esto, Lewis se agachó para terminar de juntar los carteles de Annie.

—Annie, sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero no es la manera correcta... Deja de llamar la atención de los brujos, hay vidas en riesgo, no sólo la tuya y la de tu abuelo. —el joven le otorgó los carteles a la chica, y se levantó.

Cuando ambos estaban de pie, Lewis siguió hablando.  
—Creo que todos aquí fuimos afectados por los brujos de alguna forma. Y creo que todos estamos con el mismo objetivo, ¿Cierto?

Stephen solo lo miro incrédulo, aunque ligeramente convencido.  
—Llegaremos al fondo de esto, de los fantasmas, los brujos, las desapariciones... pero por ahora no sabemos cómo detenerlos realmente, no podemos jugarnos la vida por un futuro incierto. —agregó Lewis.  
—Está bien, es sólo que... ni siquiera la policía está buscando a los desaparecidos, entonces me siento obligada a descubrir la verdad por mi cuenta. —respondió Annie con sus carteles en sus brazos.  
—Haremos un mejor trabajo que esos policías inútiles... —respondió Lewis mientras se colocaba la gabardina.  
—¿Ya te vas? ¿Nos seguiremos viendo?   
—Creo que es obvio, es decir, debo evitar que metas la pata y lo anuncies a todo el mundo... si es sobre estos temas, puedes tener confianza en mi. —respondió Lewis, y casi de inmediato Annie le contestó:  
—Sí, yo igual. 

Stephen solo miro a su nieta, estaba algo molesto y sorprendido a la vez.  
—Debemos irnos, tenemos más asuntos por ver... Allen, vámonos. —y como un conejo, Allen saltó del sillón y corrió hacia la puerta.

Finalmente, el par de primos estaba afuera de la casa. Allen volvió a voltear a la chica y su abuelo.  
—¡Nos vemos, gracias por las galletas! —comentó calurosamente.  
—Y gracias por su tiempo...—agregó Lewis de forma casi inexpresiva.  
—¡Nos vemos! —dijo Annie mientras cerraba su puerta.

Finalmente, Stephen y Annie estaban a solas.  
—¡No me gusta ese muchacho!  
—Yo creo que es confiable, abuelo. Aunque odio admitirlo, me hizo pensar más allá de las consecuencias, y además fue quien me salvó de los policías ayer... —dijo Annie en defensa del chico, parecía que incluso esto último lo dijo con algo de cariño, desviando un poco la mirada.

—¡Ah no, reconozco esos ojos! ¡Quita esa tonta mirada, Annie Bell! —gritó Stephen mientras se subía a uno de los muebles para tener una altura más adecuada respecto a su nieta.  
—¿Mirada? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó la chica algo nerviosa.  
—Dieciocho años llevo conociéndote, Annie... ¿Es en serio? ¡Apenas lo conociste ayer!

La joven solo paso de largo sin ver al peluche.  
—No sé de qué me hablas... —dijo caminando por el pasillo, ignorando a Stephen.

Stephen solo cabeceó en desaprobación, bajó del mueble con un brinco y una vez en el suelo, comenzó a juntar los retazos de tela para acomodarlos en su lugar.  
—Eres tan evasiva y desordenada como solía ser tu madre... —comentó el peluche desde el suelo.

Poco a poco las grandes nubes de lluvia que estaban oscureciendo las calles de Nethertown comenzaron a lloviznar ligeramente. La gente comenzaba a preparar sus paraguas. El mal clima era tan habitual como los crímenes.

Algunos vendedores ambulantes quitaban rápidamente sus puestos para evitar ser mojados por la lluvia. Sin embargo, varios locales siguieron abiertos, recibiendo y atendiendo a las personas.

En uno de éstos locales estaba el oficial Jack, era un café llamado _"Joy Crumbs Dinner_ ", conocido por sus deliciosos pasteles y malteadas.  
El uniformado se encontraba sentado, observando el cielo desde la ventana, mientras con un tenedor daba de bocados de una rebanada de pay de manzana que ordenó.

Debería estar relajado por tener el día libre, pero su mente estaba abrumada con tantos desaparecidos. Muchos eran vagabundos o gente sin familia...

Era todo lo que tenían en común...era lógico que quién estaba detrás de ésto no quería tener a los conocidos del desparecido reportando su caso, presionado a los oficiales para encontrarlos.  
Los únicos que reportaron a las personas, fueron los mismos ciudadanos que pasaban por las calles y al notar la ausencia, se decían "¿Y el vago que dormía por esta calle?".

Jack era un escéptico, seguía negando la existencia de estos fantasmas, incluso de los brujos.

Desde hace unos meses atrás, hubieron múltiples gritos de ayuda a la policía en ciertas calles debido a "problemas con fantasmas". Muchos de estos auxilios acabaron en simples bromas o incluso, en emboscadas para asaltar a los mismos policías.

Y por esas malas experiencias, todo lo que tuviera que ver con "fantasmas" era automáticamente descartado por cualquier uniformado de la ciudad.  
«¿De todas formas cómo matas a un fantasma? No creo que las balas le hagan daño, en qué estábamos pensando...» se respondió Jack a si mismo.

—¿Gusta más café? —la voz de una de las meseras se hizo presente rompiendo con el pensamiento del oficial.  
—Ah, sí, por favor... —respondió Jack mientras tallaba su frente y ojos con los dedos de su mano

La mesera comenzó a vaciar un poco de café en la taza del oficial, hasta que él hizo una pregunta.  
—¿Sabe usted qué pasó con el vagabundo que estaba por estas calles?  
—¿Eh? No realmente, simplemente dejó de aparecerse por aquí. Recuerdo que de vez en cuando le regalaba un trozo de pan a escondidas. Y a veces se ponía a hablar de fantasmas, casi como la chica del mercado.

Jack solo apretó los labios y torció los ojos. Esperaba una respuesta más útil que esa.  
«Entonces uno de los desaparecidos era un loquito también.»

—No era una mala persona, solo olía un poco mal. Me preguntó qué le habrá sucedido...—añadió mientras se retiraba de la mesa.

Pareciera que viera por dónde lo fuese, los "brujos" siempre salían a flote cuando se tocaba el tema de los desaparecidos. ¿Quizás era tiempo de empezar a tomar ese tema en serio?  
...Quizás no, no para alguien de cabeza fría y mente cerrada como lo era el oficial Schmidt.

«Simples coincidencias de paranoicos.»  
Dio un sorbo a su taza de café y terminó con el pay de manzana.

Al cabo de un rato, acabó con su merienda y salió del café. Ahí estaba su yegua Canela, esperándolo amarrada afuera del establecimiento. Jack se acercó a su corcel y acarició su cabeza y orejas.  
—¿Que tal preciosa? ¿Nos vamos a casa? —dijo en un tono de voz algo tonto.

De un pequeño compartimiento en el equipaje de Canela, Jack sacó un impermeable para caballos el cual colocó gentilmente sobre el animal.

Preparó bien el asiento y trepó a su corcel.  
Canela iba galopando tranquilamente mientras Jack guiaba el camino, con cuidado de no chocar con ningún civil.

—¡Encapuchado y con una gran bolsa, te digo! —resonó la voz de un ciudadano.  
—¿En el cementerio? ¿Robando cadáveres? —se escuchó otra voz, parecía ser otro hombre que acompañaba la conversación del otro ciudadano.

Jack simplemente levantó el oído, no quería verse como un entrometido, pero la conversación llamó completamente su atención. Indicó a Canela ir más despacio para escuchar con calma aquella charla.

Eran dos hombres, uno de ellos estaba terminando de comer un bocadillo. Ambos estaban recargados sobre una pared.  
—Me dio mucho miedo acercarme, y cuando llegó la mañana, miré que algunas tumbas estaban abiertas, sin los cuerpos. ¡No me importa si me despiden! Ser un velador es difícil...

—No te culpo, amigo... Pero todo esto es raro. Primero desaparecen los vagos de la ciudad, y ahora hasta desaparecen los difuntos... ¡A este paso seguimos nosotros! —respondió el hombre con preocupación.  
—Creo que debería ir a vivir a Bleakmore... —dijo el velador.  
—¿Bleakmore? ¿Estás loco? Esa ciudad está todavía más perdida. —agregó el hombre mientras daba un último mordisco a su bocadillo.  
—Será mejor que vivas mientras puedas. —ambos hombres se retiraron de la pared y tomaron su camino, hasta que desaparecieron de la vista de Jack.

«¿Las tumbas están siendo saqueadas? Esto es extraño... y preocupante. Hablaré de esto mañana con Aaron, por ahora solo quiero dormir.»  
Jack ahora tenía otro caso anotado en su lista. Siguió su camino a casa en lo que pensaba sobre todos sus problemas.

Parece que ni tras la muerte, las personas dejan de desaparecer.

Por la calle aledaña al centro, estaba el par de primos tomando el camino a casa.  
Allen iba caminando con mucha euforia, brincando sobre los pequeños charcos de lluvia que se habían formado, y abriendo la boca para saborear las gotas que caían.

Lewis se percató de la acción del niño y pronto comenzó con su negatividad respecto a su comportamiento.  
—Eugh, ya basta niño, no hagas eso. —dijo con desagrado.  
—Siempre miraba las gotas que caían por las ventanas de mi casa, y hasta hacía carreras en ver qué gota caía más rápido. ¡Y siempre quería saber a qué sabían!  
—Niño, solo es agua. Agua sucia, no tiene nada de especial.  
—¡Nop, no es cierto! ¡Está refrescante y fría!

El joven muerto solo torció los ojos y siguió caminando junto al pequeño, asegurándose de que no se apartara tanto de él.

Repentinamente, un pequeño niño, ligeramente más alto que Allen y con cabello rojo y rizado, salió corriendo por la calle, entre sus risas y prisa, el pequeño no sé dio cuenta por donde iba y terminó chocando contra las piernas de Lewis.

El pequeño cayó sentado al suelo. Allen se quedó anonadado al ver a otro niño de su edad. Casi tan sorprendido como cuando vio al abuelo de Annie.  
—Oye tú ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lewis al niño que había caído, mientras le extendía la mano.

Casi de golpe, el niño pelirrojo se puso en pie y volvió a correr. Mientras corría, le respondió al joven.  
—¡Sí, todo bien, adiós!

Allen miró una y otra vez la dirección en la que se fue el niño corriendo y el lado de dónde salió, pensando que quizás habría más niños por esa zona, fue corriendo a esa dirección.  
Lewis también aceleró el paso para no perderlo de vista nuevamente como ayer...

Doblando en la esquina ahí estaba una escuela. Pronto abriría, recibiendo a más niños para darles aprendizaje y educación.

Ahí estaba afuera un hombre de una edad avanzada, su calvicie era prominente. Tenía una gran barriga también, pero parecía ocultarse un poco con el montón de ropas que cargaba, como también llevaba un impermeable.

Sin embargo, estaba bajo un pequeño techo de madera, el hombre sostenía en sus manos un montón de hojas.  
—Oh... sólo es un hombre gordo... —dijo Allen con desilusión.  
—¿Podrá ser el director? —preguntó Lewis.  
—¡Oh sí, tienes que convencerlo de que me deje ir a la escuela! —replicó Allen eufóricamente mientras sacudía con emoción las ropas de su primo.  
—¿Para qué quieres ir a la escuela? Sabes leer y escribir, no tiene caso...  
—¡Pero quiero amigos! ¡Como el niño que chocó contigo hace rato! —respondió Allen mientras ponía una cara de puchero, tratando de convencer a Lewis con la mirada.

Lewis entonces volvió a comprender la situación, Allen no era un niño cualquiera, toda su infancia la vivió con sus padres quienes ahora estaban muertos.  
Debía de conocer a más gente, tener amigos de su edad, no sólo tener a gente muerta relacionada con él.  
¿Pero entonces? Se levantarían sospechas, si el pequeño había nacido y crecido en Nethertown, ¿Cómo es que nunca fue a la escuela local?

Investigarán a su familia y pronto la verdad se descubriría. Debería pensar en un plan en caso de que lo descubrieran.  
—Tal vez luego, niño... creo que debería convencer a tus padres primero.  
La expresión del niño cambió completamente a una desanimada.  
—Está bien... —dijo casi con la voz entrecortada.

Lewis se sintió realmente mal al verlo así, pero no tenía opción. Quizás buscaría la forma de que consiguiera amigos pronto. Trató de arreglar un poco el asunto para cambiar la lúgubre expresión del pequeño.  
—¿Quieres que te lleve al parque? Ahí pueden haber más niños con los que puedas jugar. —comentó está opción, buscando así aliviar la situación de Allen.  
—¿De verdad? ¡Sí, entonces vamos! —respondió Allen con la misma alegría de hace unos minutos.

Y juntos, caminaron por unos minutos hasta que la lluvia cesó. Llegaron a una pequeña plaza en la que estaba un quiosco y unos cuantos árboles pequeños.  
En el quiosco había un grupo de unos cuantos niños, estaban todos corriendo y jugando entre ellos.

Había también una banca la cual llamó la atención de Lewis, quien rápidamente fue a sentarse sobre ella.  
Estaba relajado, sentado estirando sus extremidades. No era necesario, después de todo estaba muerto. Seguía siendo su costumbre...

Allen sólo se le acercó un poco temeroso. El jóven lo volteo a ver de pies a cabeza.  
—¿Y? ¿No vas a ir a jugar con los niños?  
—Es que me da miedo... No sé cómo hablarles, nunca he hablado con uno. —respondió Allen con mucha timidez.  
—Eres un niño, socializar es mucho más fácil a tu edad. No lo sé... sólo llega y pregúntales a qué juegan y si tú también puedes jugar con ellos. Simple.

Allen parecía inseguro, pero tomó coraje para acercarse al grupo de niños. Tenía un paso seguro pero sus piernas le temblaban un poco. Finalmente, habló con una niña pequeña que tenía unas lindas trenzas.

La niña lo miró con incertidumbre...  
—Hola, ehm... ¿A qué juegan? —preguntó inseguro.  
—Nunca te había visto, ¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Me llamo Allen —respondió con timidez.  
—Allen... Soy Cassey, ¿Quieres jugar? —preguntó la niña con total naturalidad.

Allen sólo se volvió a llenar de felicidad y asintió con la cabeza, mientras volteó a ver a Lewis con alegría, como si tratará de decirle con su mirada algo como "¡Funcionó!".  
No tomó mucho tiempo para que todos los niños estuvieran corriendo de un lado a otro, entre risas y gritos de alegría de los que hasta ahora, Allen desconocía.

De vez en cuando, cuando se cansaban de correr, se sentaban a platicar en el suelo o en el pasto fresco del lugar. Un par de veces llegaron a treparse a los árboles, y como gatos, no sabían cómo bajar nuevamente hasta que Lewis intervino en su rescate...

Llegó la tarde y muchos de los niños se comenzaron a retirar, así como también venían padres a llevarse a los pequeños.

Lewis entonces se levantó de la banca y fue con Allen.  
—¿Entonces te divertiste?  
—¡Sí, mucho! Se llama Cassey y tiene una hermana llamada Alice y el niño se llama Matt y les gustan los trenes y, y, y van a la escuela ¡Fue genial!

Lewis esbozó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se desvaneció cuando Allen dijo:  
—¿Por qué papá no quería que tuviera esta experiencia?

El joven entonces tenía toda clase de sentimientos encontrados... no sólo se sentía culpable por el difunto Edward, sino también sentía algo de coraje hacia él.  
—Ven Allen, hay que ir a casa, es hora de comer.

El niño entonces fue con ligera alegría hacia él y a tomarlo de la mano.  
—Eres como mi papá, pero más divertido... ¿Puedo decirte papá divertido?  
—¡Absolutamente no! Sólo llámame Lewis...  
—... De acuerdo, papá divertido. —respondió Allen pícaramente entre risas.

Finalmente habían llegado a casa. Todo parecía en orden.  
El joven abrió la puerta y Allen entró corriendo a la casa, sin percatarse de la carta que yacía en el suelo. La habían metido entre la brecha del piso y la puerta.

Lewis se agachó para juntarla y ver quién era el remitente.  
Solo logro ver qué tenía escrito: _Para Lewis._

Rápidamente escondió la carta en su traje.  
—¡Niño, date un baño, en un rato haré la comida! —gritó Lewis desde la puerta.  
—¡Muy bien! —se escuchó a Allen desde el fondo del pasillo.

Cuando el joven se aseguró de que el niño no podía saber lo qué hacía, entonces subió inmediatamente las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de invitados y leer la carta en cuestión.  
Al llegar al dormitorio, Lewis abrió la carta rápidamente, y de ésta, cayó un par de billetes, de un valor sustentable como para dos semanas.

Dentro, estaba la hoja con el mensaje escrito.

_Mi querido hijo:_

_Lamento que te hayamos obligado a cuidar del niño, pero debes aprender de tus acciones. Sin embargo, no te dejaremos solo. Te dejé algo de dinero para que cuides del niño._

_La putrefacción de tu cuerpo se retiene por la perla que estaba en la lámpara, pero éste efecto no dura para siempre._

_Deberás ir a visitar al doctor Lucaá Paganini. Él sabrá que hacer, ya lo informé de ésto. Anoté su dirección al reverso._

_Pronto iré a visitarte. Se bueno._

_– Att. Marcus_

«Un doctor, ¿No? Al menos ya le informó sobre la condición de su hijo muerto... no hubiera querido imaginar su sorpresa.»

Lewis entonces se agachó a juntar el dinero que había caído y lo guardó en la pequeña mesita de noche que tenía al lado.  
«Mañana quizás salga con el niño a comprar más víveres... es un ahorro, el es el único que los necesita.»

El joven salió de la habitación para entonces dirigirse a la cocina. Suspiró profundamente en tranquilidad.  
—Ver a un doctor, investigar dónde está esa maldita reliquia y ahora... saber el porqué el niño vivió exiliado... tal vez necesito que esté en la escuela para investigar todo esto en paz...


	4. Viejos tiempos, viejos amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus tiene más problemas para buscar a Lucaá, su viejo amigo.  
> Y además, Lewis parece estar más preocupado por el misterio de la mansión de los Mortensen.  
> ¿Estás seguro de que conoces bien a tus viejos amigos?  
> ¿Acaso confiarías en ellos...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había un dibujo de Marcus y Luna que no pude terminar.  
> Lo siento si esa escena parece vacía.

Parece usual entre los cazatesoros el salir a altas horas de la madrugada. La razón es simple: es por esas horas donde se les da mejor la cautela, no suele haber mucha gente en la calle más que malhechores...

Pasadas unas cuantas horas tras la caída de la luz el sol, durante el abismo nocturno, Marcus había llegado a un hospital casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

No era un hospital muy grande, después de todo, estaba construido en un terreno privado. Llevaba muchos años operando, y muchas veces no cobraba por sus servicios, por lo que era una buena opción para quienes eran de bajos recursos.

Marcus abrió la puerta de éste intrigante hospital, la entrada era la recepción, relativamente pequeña, donde en un escritorio circular de madera se encontraba una joven enfermera quien lo recibió.

—Buenas noches, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?  
—Disculpe, estoy buscando al doctor Lucaá. ¿Está aquí?  
—¡Claro! —contestó sonriente la enfermera. —Siga el pasillo a la izquierda, justo acaba de atender a otro paciente. —agregó mientras indicaba el camino con sus manos.

Marcus obedeció a la dulce enfermera lentamente caminó por el largo pasillo del hospital.

Miraba entre las habitaciones con la puerta entreabierta que estaban en el pasillo, en muchas de éstas habían personas en las camillas, algunas seguían durmiendo, otras permanecían vigilando a su alrededor con algunos vendajes en alguna parte del cuerpo.

Súbitamente, una voz familiar lo llamó.  
—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, viejo saco de huesos!  
Marcus volteó al instante. Ahí estaba Lucaá, al final de éste largo pasillo.

Físicamente, Lucaá era bastante alto, el tipo de hombre que cuidaba su rostro, pues su barba en pico era muy simétrica y ésta daba la impresión de alargar su cara.  
Su bigote puntiagudo tenía una curvatura perfecta. Se sospechaba que tendría casi la misma edad que Marcus, no obstante, a Lucaá no se le apreciaba ninguna cana o arruga.  
Por sus lentes quevedo sujetos a su nariz, daba la impresión de ser un sabiondo, sin embargo, su cabello marrón rojizo y rizado, con un mechón por el centro de su rostro, daban la impresión de también ser todo un bromista.

Llevaba puesta su larga bata blanca, debajo de ésta, vestía su chaleco gris de tela y un moño aflojado de color azul marino. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por un pantalón de un impecable color ocre, terminando con unos mocasines negros.

—¿Qué tal, Lucaá? Sí, ha pasado un tiempo... —respondió Marcus en una voz nostálgica.

El doctor hablador se acercó a Marcus y palmeó su espalda amistosamente mientras le daba un apretón de manos.—Vamos, cuéntamelo todo, ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Lucaá mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo.

—Oh, sólo vengo a pedirte un favor, no quiero quitarle el tiempo a tus pacientes. —comentó el líder un poco apenado.  
—¡No, no, adelante! A estas horas es raro que alguien me busque.

Lucaá se apresuró a abrir una de las puertas del pasillo e invitó a Marcus a pasar primero.  
La habitación era similar a la de un psicólogo, pareciera que Lucaá era un doctor especializado en muchas ramas, o quizás era sólo un amigo al que le gustaba escuchar.

El líder de los cazatesoros se sentó en una de las sillas mientras que Lucaá se acostó, muy relajado sobre el sofá de terapia.

Era una situación curiosa: mientras que Marcus desahogaba todo su estrés con palabras, casi con voz temblorosa y ojos llorosos, Lucaá estaba relajado y acostado escuchando todo con calma.  
—Vaya que fueron tiempos difíciles... si te reconforta un poco saberlo, las actividades sospechosas de brujos, son hechas por otros que son aledaños a Nethertown. —dijo Lucaá mientras giraba su cuerpo viendo al techo.  
—Sí, eso parece, pero si descubren que los cazatesoros estamos ocultos aquí, todo nuestro esfuerzo se irá por la borda... Será mejor que busque otra casa en otra ciudad, solo para prevenir...  
—No estaría de más, pero antes de que hagas un gran gasto como ese, deberías mejor mandar a tus muchachos a vigilar por la ciudad. —respondió el doctor mientras se sentaba para ver a su amigo de frente.

Marcus tomó un gran suspiro y continúo:  
—Precisamente, vine a buscarte para que ayudases a uno de ellos...  
—¿Ah sí? —preguntó incrédulo.

El viejo líder le comentó a Lucaá sobre todo lo sucedido con la peculiar situación de su hijo muerto, Lewis.  
Todo lo sucedido con él, omitiendo la parte del asesinato de los Mortensen. Puede que Lucaá sea un amigo fiel, pero tampoco deberías decirle a todos sobre los crímenes de tu hijo...  
  


—Así que murió... ¿Y atrapaste su espíritu en su cadáver? Había escuchado sobre "estar muerto por dentro" ¡Pero esto es algo nuevo, jajaja!  
—Basta Lucaá, no te burles... —comentó Marcus un poco obstinado.

Lucaá siguió riendo de su chiste, hasta que decidió cesar su risa para no incomodar más a su invitado.  
  
El médico dio un gran suspiro.  
—Entonces, ¿Me estás dando la confianza de diseccionar "vivo" al chico no-muerto?  
—No lo digas con esa crudeza-- —respondió Marcus algo molesto. —Sí, básicamente es eso... —añadió resignado mientras se encogía de brazos.  
—Claro, ayudaré a tu muchacho. Podría levantar sospechas si su cuerpo comienza a pudrirse. ¿Cuando veré a ese individuo?  
—Le comentaré que venga a verte pronto. Sigue... ocupado con algunos asuntos, no sé cuándo tenga su agenda libre.  
—No debe pasar mucho tiempo, Marcus. La perla solo retiene su estado por unos días. Luego de eso, las bacterias harán lo suyo... Además de que los brujos están buscando cadáveres últimamente por una razón que aún desconozco... —agregó Lucaá mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigiría a una de las ventanas de la habitación.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó Marcus con sorpresa y un ligero miedo en su cuerpo.  
—Algunas tumbas han estado siendo saqueadas. Muchos ciudadanos creímos que robaban los cuerpos de los fallecidos de años al azar, pero resulta que ahora están sacando cadáveres de tiempos recientes... ni idea de por qué hacen algo así, pero con seguridad te digo que es algo malo. —respondió el doctor. Con sus dedos abrió la cortina que cubría la ventana del consultorio.

Las tinieblas de la noche se habían levantado considerablemente, teniendo un hermoso azul añil. Hasta el horizonte se apreciaba que lentamente un azul cielo intentaba tomar la gran parte de éste.  
—¿Qué te parece? Se nos fueron bastantes horas aquí.  
—Maldición, debo volver a casa... —dijo Marcus mientras se levantaba muy apresurado.  
—Te diría que te quedaras un rato más, pero eres tan terco que no gastaré mi saliva... Visitame cuando puedas, ¿Sí?  
—Lo haré... gracias de verdad, Lucaá. —y así, el viejo líder se dió la media vuelta y caminó directo a la puerta de la habitación.  
—¡Espera! —comentó Lucaá mientras fue apresurado hacia su amigo.

Antes de que Marcus siquiera preguntase qué sucedía, Lucaá ya lo tenía fuertemente abrazado.  
—Me alegra mucho de que estés bien, en serio... Me diste una grata sorpresa. Ve con cuidado, y ya no te distancies por tanto tiempo, ¿Si?

Marcus solo palmeo su espalda con gentileza.  
—Trataré de no hacerlo, gracias.

El viejo doctor lo acompañó de salida hasta afuera, donde con un último abrazo amistoso, los viejos amigos se despidieron.  
Marcus se escabulló entre las sombras para no ser visto por nadie hasta llegar a las profundidades del bosque.

Lucaá solo dió la media vuelta y regresó dentro de su hospital, dió unos cuantos pasos hasta que se detuvo con la enfermera que estaba en la recepción.  
—¿Dónde está Henry? —preguntó Lucaá a la recepcionista.  
—Aún no llega doctor, pronto será su hora de entrada...—comentó la chica mientras apuntaba al reloj de manecillas que colgaba en la pared.  
—Ese tonto dentista... —murmuró el doctor con cierta molestia mientras pasaba de largo...

Los pájaros comenzaban a cantar en los árboles... para un bosque, cientos de cantos de pájaros eran audibles por muchas horas. El sol había salido ya, y el ambiente cálido indicaba un brillante amanecer soleado.

Luna estaba fuera de la choza, esperando a que Marcus regresara, haciendo notar su descontento estando de brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y un tic en los pies.  
Estaba algo molesta, después de todo, su padre se había ido mientras ella dormía, sin avisarle de algún modo dónde estaría.

Poco a poco, la figura de Marcus se hacía visible de entre los árboles del bosque. Parecía estar bastante cansado, había caminado por horas sin comida o agua.  
—¡¿En dónde diablos estabas?! —exclamó Luna fúrica, casi alzando la voz.

Marcus caminó agitado a su lado, ignorando su presencia y entrando a la casa.  
—Hija, por favor... no discutas tan temprano...

Atónita por la reacción de su mentor, Luna entró también a la casa para continuar discutiendo con él.  
—Me tenías preocupada... ¡¿Es TAN difícil dejar una nota al menos?!

Marcus jaló una silla de madera que estaba cerca de la mesa, cuando se sentó sobre ésta, hizo el gesto de alivio más sincero que había hecho en mucho tiempo.  
—Fui con un viejo amigo... la noche se nos hizo corta entre tanta charla... hace años que no lo veía. —respondió entre jadeos.

—Ah, con razón... Todos los viejos son iguales. —Luna comenzó a servir un vaso con agua del cántaro que había sobre un mueble.  
El vaso estaba desbordando algo de agua, pero no importaba. La chica entonces le entregó el vaso a Marcus, quien rápidamente comenzó a beber el agua que le habían servido.

Luna sirvió un segundo vaso para sí misma y sentó su cuerpo ligeramente sobre la mesa.  
—Y... ¿De que fue la charla con tu amigo? Si se puede saber. —luego de eso, tomó un gran sorbo a su vaso.  
—Él puede ayudar a tu hermano con la situación de ser un cadáver y fantasma a la vez... el cuerpo de Lewis probablemente esté pudriéndose, y eso puede causar grandes problemas: Por un lado, si lo descubre ese niño o un ciudadano, se armaría un completo caos... el terror estaría sobre toda la ciudad, adiós a la cautela.  
—Por eso Hazel dijo que debíamos callar a la gritona del mercado... aunque ayer dijo que era la vagabunda que corría con Lewis y ese niño. Probablemente ya le sacó información y le cerró la boca. —respondió Luna, quien atentamente miraba al fondo de sus vaso que al parecer no estaba del todo limpio.

—Y por el otro lado, está el hecho de que los brujos están buscando cadáveres últimamente.  
—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó la chica, nuevamente, casi alzando la voz, pero esta vez era por la sorpresa de escuchar tal dato.  
—Aún no sabemos, pero como siempre, seguramente no es nada bueno... volviendo al tema, conozco a éste viejo amigo desde que llegué a Nethertown.  
—¿Cuando me adoptaste? —preguntó intrigada.  
—Poco antes de eso... —lentamente, Marcus se levantó de la silla y dejó su vaso vacío en la mesa.  
—La razón por la cual me distancié de él fue porque no quería que se viera involucrado mucho en todos estos asuntos... concretamente, lo dejé de frecuentar cuando encontramos a Lewis, ya que él... ya sabes. Él era un--  
—Ugh, ¡Sí, lo sé! Porque él era un brujo y creíste que sería buena idea ocultárselo a todos... —respondió Luna bastante indignada, dispuesta a salir de la conversación en cualquier momento.  
—Mira, lo siento, lo sé, fue mi culpa... pero él era apenas un niño-- —Luna inmediatamente interrumpió a Marcus, incluso antes de terminar su palabra.  
—¡Y mira los ejemplos que siguió! ¡Matando inocentes por esa tonta reliquia!  
—¡Él te salvó hace años! ¿Cómo puedes despreciarlo ahora?  
—¡No quiero deberle mi vida a un brujo cuando ellos me hundieron en esta miseria!  
—¡Silencio, Luna! ¡Ya basta!—exclamó Marcus con una voz firme y fuerte, nada comparada a la jadeante voz que tenía hace unos momentos.

La voz autoritaria de Marcus resonó en la habitación y Luna silenció en ese instante. Poco a poco la chica bajó su mirada en arrogancia.  
Afligida pero aún con orgullo, Luna dejó su vaso en la mesa, casi azotándolo contra el mueble, desbordando algo de agua.  
  


Mientras salía de la casa, sarcásticamente susurró:  
—¿Alejaste a tus amigos por proteger a ese sucio brujo? Qué bueno que no tienes favoritos... —y tras un fuerte portazo, Luna se había ido de la cabaña.

El viejo líder quedó solo en la habitación, con un sentimiento de vacío en el pecho. Solo suspiró en tristeza y acomodó la silla en su lugar.

Quizás no era el mejor momento para forzar una disculpa, no quería volver a lastimar a su hija teniendo la cabeza caliente con coraje. No de nuevo.  
—Él no era un brujo, era un niño... —murmuró para sí mismo.

Aún decaído, fue a la cómoda de la habitación que estaba del otro lado. De uno de los cajones sacó un sobre y una hoja en blanco.

Tomó un lápiz y se sentó en una silla.  
Acomodado en la mesa, su mano comenzó a moverse para tatuar las palabras sobre el papel. Sacó un poco de dinero de su bolso y lo colocó en el sobre, el cual decía: "Para Lewis" junto con el papel escrito.  
«Mientras me quede vida, estaré ayudando a mis hijos.»

Echó la carta en su bolso y salió también de la cabaña.  
Mirando a todos lados, trató de buscar a su hija, pero ella se encontraba ausente.  
—Ella volverá... y tendremos una charla.

Y así, Marcus caminó hasta la mansión de los Mortensen...

Allen ya se había divertido en el día: por fin había jugado con niños de su edad, tenía a su primo perdido y poco a poco, conocía más el mundo que le fue negado desde un principio.  
Pero el día había llegado a su fin. Luego de haberse bañado y haber cenado, nuevamente, una desabrida avena, se recostó en la cama.

No podía cerrar los ojos para dormir, estaba ansioso y eufórico pensando en el día de mañana; las aventuras que tocarían la ventana de su habitación al llegar la salida del sol.  
«Voy a convencer a Lewis de que me deje ir a la escuela, aunque sea unos días... y cuando papá vuelva, saldré de ahí... ¡O tal vez trataré de convencerlo también!»

En su pijama de rayas, se levantó y guiado por la luz de la luna, tomó su pequeño libro en blanco de su mesita de a lado, y comenzó a escribir todos los planes que tendría, todas las esperanzas que Lewis le trajo al dejarlo entrar en su vida.

Por otro lado, aquel cadáver sin sueño y a su vez, el fantasma cansado, estaba insomne en la sala de estar. Caminaba entre los pasillos.

Volteaba de reojo a ver las fotos de Leonora y de Edward que había por la casa, luego de ver directo a los ojos de las fotos, rápidamente volteaba su cabeza con evidente culpa.

«Hazel siempre me dijo que le sacará provecho a cualquier situación, haré algo útil de investigación ahora que no puedo dormir...» pensó.

Recorrió la casa, pasando de la sala de estar a la cocina, de la cocina a los baños, de los baños a la entrada...  
Casi pasó por alto una pequeña puerta que estaba bajo las escaleras. Llamó su atención el hecho de que ésta puerta no parecía llevar a otra habitación en el primer piso, es decir, a lado de las escaleras estaba la sala de estar.

Era demasiada delgadez para permitir la existencia de un cuarto, entonces, ¿Por qué poner una puerta? Quizás ésta llevaba a un lugar profundo...  
—¿Podrá ser el sótano? —indagó mientras intentaba girar la perilla de la puerta, la cual negó a abrirse pese a sus acciones.

—Hmm... bloqueada. Bueno, un sótano no tiene mucho misterio después de todo... —Lewis entonces fue a los recónditos muebles que estaban en las habitaciones que menos frecuentaba.  
Había cómodas, mesas, libreros y encimeras de madera, la mayoría de un precioso color roble.

«Ugh, ya basta Lewis... por tu ineptitud de creer que la reliquia estaría aquí, dejaste huérfano a ese niño... Deja de buscar algo que nunca estuvo en un principio.» se dijo a sí mismo en su mente, rindiéndose en encontrar cualquier pista sobre alguna reliquia asociada a los Mortensen.

Pensando ahora en conocer más sobre esta familia más que en la reliquia, el joven cadáver decidió pasar la noche leyendo un libro escrito por Edward, quizás.  
Lewis, sería lo que se define como un lector perezoso.

Era muy selectivo con sus gustos: no le gustaban aquellos libros de hojas gruesas e historias complicadas. Si se tratase de un gran libro, sería mejor que fuese una antología.

Con su mano en la barbilla, pasaba los ojos sobre los costados de los libros, buscando un título que fuera de su atención.

Sus ojos se encontraron con un libro color rojo, cuyas letras del título narraban: "Cuentos descarados".  
«¿Qué tal éste?» comenzó a sacar el libro del montón.

Era un libro un poco grueso, con algo de polvo encima.  
Gentilmente, sopló algo de aire sobre éste para limpiarlo, las letras del autor eran ahora legibles: "Evans Grimm".   
Un caso curioso, imaginaría que un título así vendría de la mano con el difunto Edward.

 **«** Grimm... Y pensar que terminé igual que tú.» pensó sarcásticamente a medida que pasaba las páginas del libro.

Las páginas se detuvieron cuando entre éstas se encontraba un separador. Era un hermoso separador de papel, tenía el dibujo de un atardecer pintado en acrílico.

Lewis lo tomó y miró el separador de todos los ángulos.  
—Qué bonito... —y después, colocó el separador al inicio del libro para ver el contenido de las páginas.

Se sentó en el pequeño sofá que estaba en la habitación, casi acostado sobre éste, sin perder su elegante postura de siempre.  
Aún sin leer el índice del libro, decidió leer las páginas que envolvían aquel bonito separador.

Era un cuento llamado "Timothy el esqueleto".

_Timothy era un niño desobediente y rebelde. Cuando no trepaba árboles, se la pasaba corriendo por su casa._

_En una tarde de frío invierno, los padres de Timothy salieron de casa, dejándolo solo y con una clara advertencia:_

_"Por más frío que haga, no enciendas la calefacción"_

_Cuando los padres se fueron, la casa poco a poco parecía convertirse en hielo puro._

_Y el pequeño, siendo tan desobediente, encendió la calefacción._

_La casa finalmente comenzaba a ser cálida y agradable, hasta que un enorme estruendo salió del calefactor y luego estalló en llamas._

_Prendido en fuego, Timothy se sintió relajado con la calidez que tenía, aún cuando su piel se desprendía._

_Poco a poco, el fuego lo convirtió en un esqueleto._

_Cuando los padres llegaron, no encontraron a su pequeño Timothy, sino a un feo esqueleto que bailaba en llamas._

_"¡Monstruo! ¡Fuera!" Gritaron los padres bastante asustados, echando al esqueleto fuera de su casa._

_Desde entonces, el esqueleto de Timothy deambula entre la nieve, incitando a los demás niños a hacer cosas malas._

_Ese es el cruel destino para todo niño que sea un desobediente._

—¿Pero qué--? ¿Qué clase de cuento es éste?—se preguntó Lewis indignado.

Rápidamente volteó a la contraportada del libro, cuya descripción decía:  
"Compilación de cuentos horrorosos para niños malcriados escritos por Evans Grimm."

—Menudas enseñanzas maquiavélicas las de éste hombre...—cerró el libro y se levantó del sofá para devolverlo a su lugar.

Detenidamente, miró que toda esa sección del librero eran libros escritos únicamente por Evans.  
Nombres tan alegres como "Fábulas fantásticas" o "Jardín de poesía" e incluso, un par de libros que conformaban una historia llamada: "Los mil viajes de Mary".

Nada relacionado al libro que acababa de leer.

Entre otros títulos que realmente parecían ser escritos con buenas intenciones, narrativas extraordinarias para el corazón.  
 **«** Supongo que después de un tiempo te hartas de escribir en un mismo ámbito... aunque su estilo cambió bastante.» comentó Lewis para sí mismo con esa observación.

Quizás dejaría la lectura para otro rato... Aunque, en una casa llena de libreros repletos, no es como si hubiera otra cosa qué hacer para matar el rato.  
Sin alguna otra actividad que pudiera distraer su mente de todos sus problemas, trató de buscar qué otra cosa miraba en los cajones de las cómodas.

Como se sospechaba, no había nada de interés dentro de ellos.  
Viejos recados absurdos que decían: "Falta comprar cortinas nuevas y más pan"  
 **«** Bueno, podría limpiar esto luego...» se dijo mientras tomó el viejo recado y lo arrugó con sus esqueléticas manos.

Tras quitar el viejo papel, al fondo se miraba una vieja foto.  
Curioso, el joven muerto la tomó.

La foto parecía algo quemada de los bordes, como si el fuego hubiera extinguido parte de ésta. Le tomó un momento, pero distinguió a una persona en la foto.

El hombre que estaba al centro era Edward, quizás durante su juventud, pues, en su cara no tenía su gran bigote.  
Parecía que a su derecha estaba una mujer, con una sonrisa un poco floja en su rostro.

Y justo a la izquierda de Edward se distinguía que ahí había otra persona en la foto, pero su silueta había sido borrada de la memoria gracias a la quemadura de la foto.  
  
¿Dicha quemadura fue producto del resentimiento o un simple desafortunado accidente?  
Estaba perfectamente delineada, era como si trataran de borrar la existencia de esa persona en un recuerdo tan preciado...

 **«** ¿Quién era esta persona?»

Súbitamente, en el techo se escuchó un gran estruendo, como si alguien hubiera tirado algo muy pesado en el piso de arriba.  
—¿Niño? ¡Allen! —gritó Lewis desde abajo.

Al no recibir respuesta, fue subiendo inmediatamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación del pequeño.  
Para su sorpresa, estaba un gran ropero tirado en el suelo, y hasta el fondo, estaba Allen con un montón de peluches y juguetes en su cama.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Lewis mientras rodeaba el ropero para acercarse al niño.  
—¡Salvé al hombre orquesta! —respondió Allen con júbilo mientras le mostraba con el brazo levantado, un hombrecito de madera con muchos tambores y trompetas alrededor.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó obstinado.  
—Es que estaban todos muy solos allá arriba en el ropero, y cuando me subí a salvarlos, el ropero se cayó al piso. Casi de la nada. —dijo Allen en su defensa.

Lewis levantó sin dificultad el ropero y lo puso de nuevo en su lugar, hasta que notó que una de las patas de éste se había quebrado, posiblemente del impacto.  
Sosteniendo el ropero con ambos brazos, Lewis le indicó al niño que fuera por algún libro o algo grueso que pudiera aguantar parte del peso del mueble.

El pequeño corrió rápidamente por un par de libros y se los dio a su primo, quién hábilmente los colocó debajo del mueble, permitiendo que éste estuviera completamente fijo.  
—¡Oye, qué fuerza tienes! —comentó Allen con asombro.  
—Digamos que realmente no siento nada...—respondió Lewis con tranquilidad.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañado.  
—Nada... más importante, ¿Por qué no te has dormido?  
—¡Ah, sí! ¡Te enseño! —el niño comenzó a buscar entre todos sus peluches el pequeño cuaderno que tenía hace unos momentos.

El joven se sentó sobre la cama del niño, esperando a que encontrará lo que quería mostrarle.  
Tras una breve búsqueda, Allen sacó el cuaderno y lo abrió rápidamente para encontrar las hojas dónde había escrito sus ideas.

—¡Aquí escribí un plan detallado sobre cómo podré ir a la escuela, aunque sea un poco, y que luego tal vez pueda convencer a papá! —dijo mientras le mostraba a Lewis las hojas escritas de su cuaderno.  
Lewis estaba a punto de tomar el cuaderno con sus manos, hasta que, casi de la nada, Allen aventó el cuaderno.  
—Pero como sé que no sabes leer, te explico.  
—Niño, ¿Por qué asumes que no sé leer?

Ignorando su pregunta, Allen comenzó a explicar su gran plan para convencer a su padre y a su primo de dejarlo asistir a la escuela.  
—Primero: Me dejaras ir mientras mis padres siguen fuera de la ciudad, solo si me cuidas antes y después de entrar ahí. Le comentamos eso a mi papá y así verá que es seguro ¿Va?  
—Ahem, ¿disculpa? —preguntó Lewis mientras arqueaba su ceja.  
—Segundo: Trataré de destacar ahí, y cuando mi papá vea que por fin estoy siendo perfecto, ¡Le encantará y dejará que me quede! —agregó el pequeño.  
—¿Perfecto? —volvió a preguntar Lewis quien nuevamente fue ignorado por el niño.  
—Tercero: Por el dinero será fácil, mi papá ya no escribe pero aún guarda un montón de dinero que hizo con sus libros, jeje. —comentó Allen con su típica sonrisa pícara.  
—¿Entonces está retirado de la escritura? —preguntó el cadáver en voz baja.  
—¡Shh! ¡No interrumpas que se me olvida! —dijo el niño mientras tapaba la boca de su primo con ambas manos.

—Ok, en caso de que papá no lo permita, aceptaré seguir viviendo encerrado, y está bien... —anexó con ligero desánimo. —¡Pero en el mejor de los casos, ya me estoy preparando! —dijo repentinamente entusiasmado.  
—Nunca he hablado con otros niños, bueno... solo con los de hoy en la tarde. ¡Pero estoy nervioso! Es estar rodeado de muchos niños que no conozco durante muchas horas... ¡Es aterradoramente emocionante! Así que quería practicar a controlar ese sentimiento teniendo una reunión con todos mis juguetes.

Allen retiró las manos del rostro de Lewis y le mostró su gran colección de peluches y juguetes,  
—Estaba en una clase de entrenamiento, hablando con mis peluches como si fueran otros niños, pero creo que a éstos les caigo bien, espero que sea fácil.

El joven al ver el entusiasmo de Allen por estudiar, no encontraba de qué forma negarle la oportunidad que más deseaba, pero sabía que no podía quedarse con él por mucho tiempo, así como tampoco podía ocultar el verdadero paradero de sus padres.

—Escucha, niño...  
Allen volteo a verlo velozmente, con los ojos aún más grandes de los que tenía. Toda la ilusión estaba deslumbrando en sus ojos. Lewis se sintió mal por lo que tenía planeado decir en mente, así que continúo haciendo la tercera cosa que sabía mejor hacer: mentir.

Lewis suspiró profundamente, y replicó haciéndose a la idea de que cuidar a éste niño sería más difícil de lo que parecería.  
—No gastes el dinero de tu padre, irás a la escuela por mis bolsillos.  
—¡¿Lo dices en serio?! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Allen comenzó a brincar en la cama con mucha emoción mientras aventaba sus peluches al aire. El cadáver decidió romper un poco su burbuja de felicidad para una pequeña aclaración.  
—¡Pero sólo el tiempo que pueda pagar! ¿Está claro?  
—¡Sí, sí, no importa! —dijo el pequeño mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.  
—Mañana veré algunos requisitos, pero por ahora duérmete, ¿Bien?

Allen arrojó todos sus juguetes al suelo, y de un gran brinco en la cama, quedó recostado con la cabeza sobre su almohada, únicamente con el montón de peluches cubriendo sus orillas.  
—¡Tan claro como el cristal! ¡Buenas noches! —y al instante, Allen cerró fuertemente los ojos casi, como si con eso intentase convencer a Lewis de que ya estaba dormido.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo al niño, algo como "Deja de fingir", pero Lewis decidió creerle. Se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

¿Quizás volvería a tratar de leer un libro? Tal vez...

La noche siempre es joven bajo Nethertown, razón por la cual los oficiales se habían quedado hasta tarde, pasando de su turno vespertino.

Quizás Aaron lo hacía por la paga, pero lo hacía también para apoyar a su amigo Jack, quien durante su día libre, aprovechó para reunir más datos de los desaparecidos gracias a cierta información que obtuvo acerca de los lugareños.

El par de oficiales estaban en la oficina de Jack, Aaron estaba sentado arriba en el escritorio mientras que su compañero escribía en su cuaderno con mucha concentración, pasando a limpio todos los datos reunidos.

—Bueno, aquí hay dos cosas claras. Primero: tenemos un grave caso de desigualdad social con los desaparecidos sin hogar. Segundo: tienes descansos muy raros, Jack...  
—Fui a casa pero la incertidumbre me impidió descansar, así que salí a la ciudad de nuevo a preguntar por más información. —dijo Jack sin despegar su vista de lo que anotaba en el cuaderno.  
—¿Estás seguro de los saqueadores de tumbas? Eso suena extraño. Sólo había escuchado de tales casos en la ciudad de Bleakmore, pero te estoy hablando de hace muchos años... Nunca resolvieron ese caso. Claro, las familias de los difuntos estaban furiosas, pero pese a los años nunca encontraron a los responsables.

Notó que Jack ni siquiera le prestó atención, o eso parecía ante sus ojos. Aaron prosiguió con unas palabras con las que estaba seguro que llamaría la atención de su amigo.  
—Claro que Bleakmore es conocido por tener una gran cantidad de bru-- —Súbitamente, Jack dejó de escribir y lo miró directamente a los ojos tras interrumpir sus palabras.  
—Si dices lo que creo que vas a decir, juro que perderé los estribos. —dijo más cansado que amenazante.

Aaron sólo sonrió ligeramente.  
—Calma, solo digo lo que he escuchado de las otras ciudades.

Obstinado, Jack volvió a continuar con su escritura, en lo que Aaron bajaba del escritorio.  
—¿De verdad no los tendrás en consideración? Entiendo que a los fantasmas no, pero quizás éstos brujos existan y sean una amenaza.  
—¿Y tú por qué pareces estar tan de acuerdo de un día a otro? Hace apenas nada fuiste tú quien le dijo la señorita Bell que estaba loca con toda su charlatanería.

Aaron sólo se encogió de hombros, como si estuviera ofendido, pero realmente estaba más bien apenado.  
—Bueno, puedo cambiar de opinión... o tal vez sean éstos doctores baratos.  
—¿Doctores? —preguntó Jack algo asombrado.  
—Sí, algunos roban esqueletos y cuerpos frescos para sus estudios médicos. Claro, sin ningún permiso. —respondió mientras salía de la oficina. —Iré a preparar algo de café, ¿quieres un poco?  
—Sí, por favor... —contestó Jack mientras se tallaba las prominentes ojeras que tenía.

Se separó un poco de su escritorio para estirarse un poco. Torciéndose ligeramente, algunos huesos del cuerpo de Jack tronaron, haciéndolo sentir un poco más relajado.

 **«** Así que doctores... Si no puedo encontrar a esos desaparecidos, encontraré a los saqueadores de tumbas.»  
—¡Oye Aaron! ¿Dónde están los archivos de los establecimientos con licencia? —gritó desde su asiento.  
—¡En administración, por el pasillo que queda pasando la oficina de la jefa! —Aaron respondió desde la distancia.

Jack se quedó pensativo unos segundos, hasta que se paró de su asiento, dispuesto a ir tras esos archivos.  
Apenas salió de su oficina cuando su compañero estaba esperándolo afuera, con un par de tazas de café en cada mano.

Sin notar su presencia, Aaron habló con normalidad.  
—Sólo no hurgues en la oficina de la jefa, o sino volverá a bajarte de rango.

Cómo un gato, la piel de Jack se erizó luego de pegar un ligero brinco.  
—¡Tonto, me asustas! —casi sin aire, colocó una mano en su pecho, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

Aaron se rió y entró a la oficina de su amigo mientras que Jack sólo lo miró obstinado, su susto no tenía nada de gracia para él.

Continúo su camino hasta llegar a la habitación de administración.  
El cuarto era pequeño, tenía cuatro paredes, sin embargo, estaba repleto de archiveros repletos de documentos, y todavía encima de éstos muebles, había cajas de cartón repletas con aún más archivos.

Jack comenzó a buscar entre los cajones de cada uno. Le tomó un rato hasta que logró encontrar cuatro distintos archivos de hospitales, cuya licencia no estaba totalmente reconocida por la ciudad.  
Tomó las cuatro carpetas y las llevó a su oficina, dónde Aaron estaba dando un gran sorbo a su café.  
—¿Encontraste lo que querías?  
—Sí, mira. —y le otorgó uno de los archivos a Aaron, quien luego de dejar su taza en el escritorio, comenzó a leer el documento.  
—Y algunos de éstos doctores tienen un historial de delitos menores aquí en la ciudad... pero al parecer supieron mantenerse a flote. —comentó tras dar un vistazo rápido a la carpeta.

Jack colocó sobre su escritorio los demás archivos, empezando a leer el de en medio.  
—A éste solo se le venció la licencia, no es tan grave... está a nombre de... ¿Lucaá? —dijo mientras arqueaba sus cejas, extrañado por la extravagancia del nombre.  
—Seguro es un extranjero, como tú. —respondió Aaron, y acto seguido, siguió tomando de su café.  
—Sí, seguro... de cualquier forma, los otros hospitales suenan más peligrosos, les daré prioridad a esos.

Jack tomó de la mano de Aaron, el otro documento que le había otorgado momentos antes.  
—Empezando por éste.  
—Necesitarás ayuda, ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?  
—No estaría mal, sí, por favor. —comentó Jack a medida que alzaba sus manos para tomar su taza.

Con el trago que dió a su café, parecía que Jack recuperaba un poco más su humanidad. Hizo un ligero gesto satisfactorio al probar su bebida favorita.  
—¿Crees que estos saqueadores de tumbas sean también quienes desaparecieron a las otras personas? —preguntó Aaron.  
—No lo sé, no creo... aunque sería genial, ¿Sabes? Estaríamos resolviendo dos casos de un solo tiro. —respondió risueño, con ligera esperanza en sus ojos azules.

Casi de inmediato, Jack retiró su risueña esperanza, para llenarse de incertidumbre.  
—Sólo espero que esos desaparecidos estén bien y no estén... ya sabes, muertos... —afligido, agachó ligeramente la cabeza.

Aaron solo palmeó su hombro.  
—Eres la esperanza de esas personas, no pierdas tu esperanza o sino esas personas también se perderán.  
—Cierto... —respondió.  
—Empezaremos las investigaciones mañana, por ahora hay que volver a casa. —agregó mientras guardaba todos los documentos en su escritorio.  
—Claro... ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?  
—Estaré bien, Aaron, caminaré por hoy.

Ambos oficiales salieron del departamento, apagando las luces y cerrando las puertas de ésta.  
Entre la oscuridad de la noche, cada uno siguió su camino sabiendo el día que les esperaba mañana.  
Es difícil, cuando eres una esperanza ante los ojos de alguien más, te sientes obligado en jamás perder la tuya.


End file.
